Faithfulness
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Based on film. What if Will was being unfaithful to Jen like Jen was being unfaithful to Will? Will/Allie Jen/Lance Miles/OC T for suggestive themes and I'm paranoid! Will be a lengthy three-shot. READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! This will SUCK!
1. How it All Started

**Title: Faithfulness**

**Author: IceGirl2772**

**Summary: What if Will was also being unfaithful to Jen like Jen was being unfaitful to Will?**

**Pairings: Will/Allie Jen/Lance Miles/OC**

**Rating: T because of making out and I'm paranoid!**

**Disclaimer: © Avalon High movie rights belong to Disney.**

**© Avalon High plot belongs to Meg Cabot.**

**© OCs and plot for this fanfiction belong to me.**

**© Song belongs to Allstar Weekend.**

**Author's note: I had a friend over for a sleepover one day. I told her about fanfiction and we started talking about possible Avalon High stories since we love it and came up with this.**

**This chapter's in a few parts and each of them contains Will's thoughts, but it's still in third person. The parts are:**

**First meeting  
****Watching from afar  
****Dreams  
****Dinner  
****Denial  
****The party  
****Realisation  
****Running together**

**They're virtually the same as the film. I'm just throwing in a few things of my own. I am unsure how many chapters this will have. But I have a feeling it'll be a three shot: how it started, keeping it secret and revealing the relationship.**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**Where they meet…

"Will! Are you OK? I heard a thump!" a young girl asked as she fell to her brother's side, "What are you doing out of bed and on the floor?"

"I think I fell out of bed while I was dreaming again," Will grumbled as he glanced at the young girl, "But I'm fine, Leah."

"Are you having those dreams again?" Leah sighed.

"It's the same every night. I'm a Knight, like King Arthur's knight, and I'm fighting one of Mordred's followers. And I look and see Mordred and King Arthur fighting. But King Arthur was…a girl. She was blonde, had grey eyes, a small figure hidden underneath the armour; she was beautiful," Will explained.

"It better not be me," Leah threatened.

"It's not you. You're not blonde. In fact, you're the Lady of the Lake," Will quickly added before seeing the look on Leah's face, "What's wrong, Lees?"

"Nothing. Look. You'd better come down for breakfast. First day back at school and do you really want Marco and dad to see you like this?" Leah asked dryly as she tucked a stray strand of her golden brown locks behind her ears.

"Nope," Will immediately responded.

"I'll tell them you're just getting ready," Leah decided.

She then placed one hand on Will's bedpost and her free hand on her demin-covered knee and left her brother's room with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. Will sighed as he saw her leave. His little sister was the splitting image of their mum. They are so much alike, it's not funny. They look the same, they have the exact personality; Leah might as well be her clone. But that thought cause sadness to walk across Will's features.

He grabbed a photo frame from his bedside table and stared at it. It was a photo of them from seven years ago when he was nine and his younger sister was only seven years old. In the photo with them were their parents. Will smiled sadly. This was taken a week before the car accident which gave Leah a scar the shape of water ripples and claimed the life of their mother, Annabelle Wagner (nee Veron). The family went through a rough time. His father struggled with his career and the upbringing of his children, Will was sullen and Leah started having nightmares. So Will had the duties of raising his sister thrust to him. Then their dad met Marco's mum and they married, thus making bad boy Marco their stepbrother. Oh, the joy.

Thrusting the thoughts to the back of his mind, Will changed into his tracksuit and raced downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

"Good morning, Will," his stepmother greeted as she offered him a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Morning, Jean," Will responded with a kiss on the cheek and grabbing the plate with a quiet 'thanks.'

"First day back at school, kids. You nervous?" their father asked.

"Dad, we've been going to these schools for a little while now. Will and Marco are starting their sophmore year at Avalon High and I'm starting my final year in middle school. Honestly, there's nothing to be nervous about," Leah laughed slightly.

"But you and Will are starting them as student body presidents. It's a big honour, you know," Jean gushed.

"Here you go again," Marco muttered to himself.

"You know, Marco, if you actually apply yourself, you can succeed and people will actually not fear you," Leah threw at him.

"Leah Annabelle Wagner," Admiral Wagner repremended.

"Don't start, you guys. It's our first day back. Can we please start today on a good note for once?" Will pleaded.

"Sorry," Leah and Marco grumbled.

"Excellent breakfast, Jean, like always," Will complimented before cleaning the plates in the sink.

"You going for a run today, Will?" Leah asked as she referred to his tracksuit.

"Yeah. A good run helps me clear my head," Will responded.

"Are Jen and Lance coming with you?" Admiral Wanger asked.

"Jen's got a cheer meet and Lance has to help his mother with his sister," Will explained hurriedly.

Leah immediately knew he was lying. Jen didn't have a cheer meet and Lance's mum is pretty good at handling five-year-old Elaine without Lance around offering help whenever possible. But she knew he wanted to be alone so she shrugged it off. He was probably thinking about their mother again and her being an exact replica of her doesn't help her brother and father who had a hard time getting over her death.

"Remember, you said you'd drive me to school today," Leah reminded her brother as he headed to the door.

"Got it!" Will called back to her.

Before he knew it, he was running through his hometown. He enjoyed the feeling he always felt whenever he ran. He felt powerful, like he could conquor anything that stood in his way. He ran past office buildings, elementry schools and daycare centres which happened to be nearby. And then he reached the park he loved so much. He ran down the hill and reached the water fountain. That was when he saw her. He was enchanted immediately.

She was shorter than he was (which wasn't a surprise since he practically towered everyone…except his dad). Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and her head was sporting a blue beanie to keep her warm from the crisp cool autumn breeze. Her grey eyes shone even though the sun was barely peaking through. She had on a yellow singlet which was covered by a red jacket, grey tracksuit pants and sneakers. She looked just like the girl he kept on dreaming about… but she couldn't be. He didn't even know her.

They didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other intensely breathing heavily from their respective runs unsure of what to say to one another. Will eventually broke the silence.

"After you," he gestured.

"Thanks," she panted.

He watched her lean over the water fountain and sipped the cool soothing water that spouted through the hole with a push of a button. He watched on as if he was…well, in love. But that was also impossible. Besides, he already had a girlfriend. When he was lost in his thoughts, she finished her drink. Will immediately snapped out of his daze.

"All done?" was the first (and not to mention stupidest) thing he could come up with.

"Yeah," she responded with a nod as she wiped her mouth.

Will then leaned over the water fountain and had his own taste of the water she just drank. When he finished, she was still there staring at him as though she was lost in her own thoughts. For some reason, that caused his hopes to rocket past the earth's atmosphere and into the universe beyond their own world. Maybe she felt the same way he did right now?

"I'll just um…bye," she said hurriedly before running in the direction he just came in.

With a shrug, he just continued his run with the girl he had been seeing in his dreams on his mind…

Then it was time to go back to school. Will stayed true to his promise and dropped his little sister off at her middle school before continuing to his own high school, Avalon High. He changed out of his tracksuit and into jeans and his football jacket. You see, Will is the quarterback of the Avalon High football team as well as student body president, all-around-good-guy and an honour student. But once he walked down the hall, he sighed in frustration because his stepbrother, Marco, bullying Miles Hadden (what's his surname?).

"Marco, why can't you just steal my lunch money like every other bully? I need my locker. What's wrong with yours?" Miles asked after Marco knocked his bag to the ground.

"Well, Miles, since you asked, mine's too far from class," was Marco's answer.

"You don't even go to class," Miles scoffed…only to have Marco knock his books to the floor just like his bag.

"Give me the combination!" Marco demanded.

"12345!" Miles responded smartly.

Marco shoved Miles against the locker and seived, "Give it to me, Miles, or I put you in the locker."

"Wow. Nerd in the locker. How original," Miles remarked sarcastically, "We're not living inside an 80s teen movie."

"That's enough, Marco!" Will boomed before approaching them.

"Hooray. If it isn't Will Wagner here to save the day. My hero," Marco cheered falsely, "What are you gonna do, Will? Hit me?"

"You're not worth the detention. Just get out of here before I change my mind," Will threatened.

Marco advanced towards Miles who leaned against the locker some more and Will pushed him away. This time, Marco and Will had a staredown.

"Whatever," Marco said to Will before turning to Miles, "He can't protect you 24 hours a day."

"Wow. You know that there are 24 hours a day? You must be evolving!" Miles called to Marco's retreating form before turning to Will, "Will, I was about to, as you say, throw down with him, but I thought you might want to deal with him yourself since he's your brother."

"Stepbrother," Will responded bitterly.

"Hey. How's Leah, by the way?" Miles asked.

"Miles, you're still not crushing on her, are you?" Will sighed.

"I never said I'm crushing on her…which I'm not. Besides, she's two years younger than me and your blood sister and Marco's stepsister. It would just be wrong if I started dating her!" Miles defended.

Will flashed a smile at him until he noticed someone standing there. This girl was significant to him because she was the same girl he saw at the water fountain in the park. But as soon as his eyes found her, she walked away.

"Hey!" Will called after her before racing to find her.

They met up again at her locker where she had a program of some sorts. Will immediately figured out that she's new. So he greeted her in the first (and stupiest) way that came to mind:

"Hey! Water fountain girl!"

See? What did I tell ya? Stupid. But she didn't seem to mind.

"That's me. Hi," she greeted.

"Hey. I didn't know you went to Avalon High," Will admitted. Man. Love can make a man act like a fool…wait. He's not falling for her. He has a girlfriend. But still…can he be a victim of the love-at-first-sight cliché?

"Yeah. I didn't know you went here either. Although, I guess, I don't know anyone who goes here. I'm new," she confessed, "I mean, my name's not 'new.' It's Allie."

"I'm Will," Will introduced himself before offering her hand to shake.

Allie accepted it greatfully. And as their hands touched, guess what they felt. If you said sparks electrifying their skin, you are correct. Wow. That baffled Will's mind even more.

"There. Now you officially know one person," Will remarked. _You're making a full out of yourself, man! What would Leah say if she saw you right now?_

"Yep. I'm practically homecoming queen," Allie remarked, "So are you on the track team? You know, because of the running at the park. Or maybe you just like to run. I love running. Wow. Did I just say running like four times?"

_Wow. I'm not the only one who's like this. Maybe she feels the same way that I do? But…is it possible? _"Football, actually. I'm kind of the quarterback," Will responded.

"Of course you are," Allie sighed, "I mean, because you seem so quarterback-esque."

"Hey, sweetie," Jennifer Gold greeted as she bounced next to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Come on. I want to make sure we sit together in history. *notices Allie* Hi."

"Jen, this is Allie. She's new. Allie, this is my girlfriend, Jen," Will introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Jen smiled as she shook Allie's hand.

"Yeah. You too," Allie responded quietly.

"There you go. Your friends have already doubled," Will added another remark.

"Wait. Lipstick," Jen murmured before wiping the smudge from his cheek.

"Will! Jen! Where were you guys this morning?" Lance Benwick asked as he joined the little group, "Didn't you get my text? Five burgers for $5!"

"Allie, this human garbage disposal is my best buddy, Lance. Lance, Allie," Will explained.

"Hi," Allie said with a small wave.

"Hey. Did you meet Jen? Jen's the coolest chick in school," Lance told her.

"Yeah. That she is," Will immediately agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Jen thanked.

"So what's your first class?" Will asked after the bell rang.

"Uh…European History with Mr Moore," Allie read her schedule.

"Oh, we've got that too. Come with us," Jen offered.

Will, Jen and Lance walked off and Allie immediately rushed to place her books in her locker.

"Let me give you a hand," Will said as he gave Allie the necessary utensils and placed the rest of her belongings in her locker.

"I thought you'd walk off with them," Allie admitted as she closed her locker.

"And leave you on your own to find your classroom? Never. Hey. Can I have your number?" Will asked shyly.

"Sure," she responded as they took each other's photos with their phones and traded numbers.  


* * *

Watching from afar…

Now, it was after school and Will was with Lance and his fellow football team members preparing for practice, Jen was with her cheerleading squad, Leah was sitting in the stands watching everything and Allie was preparing for her track tryouts. Will went through plays with his team.

"Go! 56! Set! Hut!" Will called out before the football was given to him and they began 'fighting' over the football.

"Good job, brother!" Lance commented before he and two of their other mates shared a hi-5.

Then Will heard the sound of a shot and he turned around to watch Allie sprint 400 metres to earn a spot. He had to admit it. She was pretty fast. She is most definitely a shoe-in. He watched as she overtook the girls she was racing. The coaches were watching in amazement. He smiled to himself when she crossed the line in first place. Yep. She's earned a spot. He couldn't hear what the coach was telling her, but he knew what she was saying.

"That was one of the fastest 400 metres we've seen in years," the coach gushed, "Welcome to Avalon High Varsity Track."

"Thank you," she panted breathlessly.

"OK. We'll see you here tomorrow 4pm, uh-huh. Andrea, you and Jenny also. Congradulations. Well done," the coach announced.

Will raced on to get changed. Then he went into the stands to meet Leah.

"Hey. How was your first day back?" Will asked.

"Same old, same old," Leah shrugged as she jogged down the stairs…and ran into Allie, "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry."

"It's OK. I didn't see you coming," Allie assured her, "It's my fault."

"No. It's mine. I was the one who was racing down here," Leah refuted.

"Oh hey. I saw you running today. I knew you were a shoe-in," Will commented.

"Thanks," Allie responded.

"So you two know each other?" Leah asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Leah, this is Allie. Allie, this is my little sister, Leah," Will introduced his new friend to his little sister.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Leah responded.

"Sorry for running into you, by the way," Allie apologised.

"Hey. I didn't see you there. It's my fault," Leah retorted, "Did you just start at Avalon High?"

"Yeah. Are you a freshman or something?" Allie asked.

"Not until next year. I'm a senior in middle school. Which is gonna be the worst year of my life," Leah remarked.

"I know how you feel. I actually spent practically all my life moving from one place to another," Allie explained.

"Ouch," the Wagner siblings remarked.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Allie said before walking off.

"Hey!" Leah called after her before racing to her, "Wanna get together one weekend?"

"Sure," Allie responded.

"Here. I'll give you my number," Leah told her.

Will smiled when he saw his new friend connect with his little sister. He saw them take photos of each other and type each other's numbers into their contact list. He felt his heart swell up in pride. Leah was never like this with Jen. Sure they like each other. But she never wanted to hang out with his current girlfriend. Maybe they could-hey. Plutonic feelings, remember?

"Hey. Would you like a ride home?" Will offered.

"It's OK. My mum's waiting for me. Thanks for the offer, though," Allie kindly declined.

"How about I give you a ride to school one day?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Allie happily agreed.

"Sweet. I'll call you later," Will promised before he and Leah walked away.

"Now her I like," Leah remarked, causing Will to smile and contemplate.  


* * *

Dreams…

Will pretty much had a good sleep the following night. But that was because his dreams were filled with a certain blonde. But he wasn't dreaming about a medieval battle involving Allie. No. This dream was entirely different…

_Will was walking through the halls of Avalon High hi-fiving his friends as he walked past them. Then he saw Jen and Lance making out against a locker. Did that send him on a mad rampage? No. This is because Will and Jen have broken up and Jen started dating Lance two weeks later. But Will end up with a new girlfriend? Why, yes he did. And he's never been happier. Speaking of which, he saw her at her locker talking to Miles and a few of her friends on the track team. Smiling to himself, he walked towards her locker._

_"If I may," Will cut in, "I'd like some alone time with my girlfriend."_

_Everyone immediately got the message. The couple wanted some alone time before the bell. With a few 'I'll see you at lunch', they walked away and Will was alone with his girlfriend. And his new girlfriend happened to be the newest student in Avalon High: Allie Pennington. Now, she's been here for a few months. He couldn't be happier about having her here as his girlfriend._

"_Morning, handsome," she greeted._

"_Morning, beautiful," he responded as she kissed his cheek, "Hey, now. That's not a proper greeting."_

_He pushed her against the locker and kissed her with every single ounce of passion he had inside him. She kissed him back and let her fingers loose themselves in his dark brown locks. His hands slid under her shirt and felt the smooth creamy skin on her stomach, sending pleasurable shivers through her body._

"_Hey. That's no way for a school leader to behave," Allie scolded playfully after he let her up for air._

"_Screw school leaders," Will panted before desperately slamming his lips back onto hers._

_Before he knew it, school had finished and they were on his bed making out with Will on top. Thankfully, they were alone since Admiral Wagner, Jean, Marco and Leah had their own plans._

"_Will, I'm ready," she panted as he moved his mouth to her neck._

_Happily, he moved his kisses to her chest as his hands reached for her shirt…_

And that was when he woke up. Besides, he has to take care of a _little_ problem that followed...  


* * *

Dinner together…

OK. There's this area in the park where virtually everyone avoids. It's not overtaken with power lines, little cafes or any other modern development. This is a little forest with trees and even a little lake. And this is somewhere Will loves to go to whenever he wants to think about things that have been happening in his life…or a certain someone who just entered his life. OK. We've caught him. Ever since he met Allie, he's been having trouble NOT thinking about her. He's just thankful that Leah hasn't caught on to this yet. He really couldn't deal with one of Leah's special interrogations.

Suddenly, he was blinded by something; a sky blue beenie. The beenie fell off his face and landed on the ground next to him. He held it and looked at it curiously. Then he saw Allie standing in front of him.

"Hi," Allie greeted.

"Hi. Is this yours?" Will asked.

"Yeah. It blew away," Allie told him.

"Right to me," Will stated as he removed some leaves from the beenie and gave it to her, "Must be fate." _Man. I have it bad. Wait a minute. WHAT do I have badly?_

"Thanks. So what are you doing out here?" Allie asked him.

"Running. Thinking. Running and thinking. This is obviously the thinking part," Will remarked.

"Figured. OK. I'll leave you alone then," Allie decided as she went to leave.

_Make her stay, you idiot! If you think you're in love with her, spend some time with her to be sure! _"No. It's OK. Stay," Will told her, "You know, most people just run by this part of the forest. But it's great in here."

As Will was talking, Allie sat next to him,

"Listen. Hear the wind in the trees. It's…like music." _Thank God Leah isn't here right now because she would never let me hear the end of this._

"Football players aren't supposed to talk like that," Allie teased.

"You're making fun of me?" Will asked.

"No, no. I didn't mean to," Allie defended.

"No, it's OK. It's just, it seems all people can talk to me about is football," Will explained to her.

"OK. Well, what else do you want to talk about?" Allie questioned.

Will gave a small laugh before replying, "See, that's the problem. I can't think of anything else. Can I tell you something?" When Allie nodded, he went on. "Football used to me everything to me besides Leah. I love the game. But now, everyone's counting on me to win the championship and get my scholarship."

"You're getting a football scholarship? That's amazing," Allie gushed.

"I don't have one yet. But I need one or no college," Will explained.

"No pressure there," Allie remarked, "Leah seems to depend on you a lot."

"Ever since I was nine, I had to practically raise Leah. I helped her with the schoolwork, helped her recover physically and mentally from the car accident."

"You were in a car accident?" Allie gasped in shock.

"We were on our way to one of Dad's benefit balls for some charity the Navy was supporting when we were hit head on by a drunken truck driver running a red light. The car was tossed around a couple of times. Leah has a scar shaped like water ripples on her chest now. She broke her arm, got a concussion and got stabbed by a jaggered piece of glass, hence the scar, Dad broke a few of his ribs and I only ended up with a mild concussion and a couple of bruised ribs. But our mum…well, she died on impact. For the first few months after her death, dad couldn't bare to look at Leah. She's an exact replica of her mum. So I ignored all the grief and my pain from the injuries so I could help her," Will explained.

"I'm sorry," Allie murmured as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him smile.

"It's OK. It was hard at first. But the pain's not as bad anymore," Will assured her before walking off with Allie following him, "It's kind of hard with the pressure of everything; making sure Marco doesn't cause trouble, raising Leah and make sure Avalon gets to state."

"You're a great athelete. Everybody knows that. But all great atheletes have pressure on them all the time. You can't be afraid of it. You have to embrace it," Allie told him as they stopped walking and just stood there looking at each other (tempation to kiss here…), "And the way you do that is to remember what victory felt like; that feeling when you lead your team to glory. And if you can live in that moment again and want it with all your heart, nothing can stop you."

"Wow. That was…," Will couldn't think of a word that described how amazing the pep talk Allie just gave him was. So he just settled with, "Thank you."

"I don't know where that came from," Allie admitted before they continued walking.

"But what if I lose?" Will asked.

"Then maybe state wasn't meant to be," Allie sighed.

"Not the answer I was hoping for," Will remarked, "That's an answer I'd expect from my sister, not from one of my friends."

"Sorry. I'm just mean maybe everything happens for a reason," Allie rephrased.

"You think so?" Will questioned nervously.

"I didn't. But I'm starting to," Allie confessed.

You know, this moment would have been perfect if it weren't for Will's cell phone ringing. They slowed to a stop as Will took out his cell phone and checked the caller ID. It was Jen. But Will was having a good time with Allie. He didn't want to ditch her for Jen. So he ignored the call.

"Wow. You guys have been together for a while, huh?" Allie asked.

"Almost three years," Will told her, "Don't ask."

"Ask what?" Allie demanded, looking innocent.

_She looks cute when she does that. Wow. I'm turning into such a girl. OK. Leah is to learn NOTHING of this._ "Why I didn't answer the phone," Will defined, "Hey. Wanna run some more?" _But there's no reason why I can't spend more time with her._

"Sure. Oh wait. I forgot. My dad's making burgers for dinner," Allie remembered.

"Burgers, huh? Sounds good," Will remarked. **(AN: Awkward…)**

"Yeah, yeah, they are. Yep. My dad makes some pretty good burgers there. Oh wait. Did you want to come over for burgers?" Allie asked, "It will be just as friends. Like a…like a friend burger."

"Yeah. I would love a 'friend burger'," Will responded teasingly.

Now they were at Allie's house in the backyard where Mr Pennington was at the barbeque cooking the meat patties. I hope that Will likes them well done because they're all well done. Get it? Get it? *sighs* Nobody gets me. That's because there are large flames being emitted from the barbeque.

"Oh. I got that, sir," Will said as he closed the lid over the barbeque.

"Oh yeah. Oh. Thanks," Mr Pennington thanked.

"No problem," Will responded before walking to Allie who is setting the table.

"Will, you're welcome here anytime. You are wonderful," Mrs Pennington gushed.

"Mum! Please," Allie pleaded her mother not to embarrass her.

"What? He's class president, the quarterback and Homecoming King. He's impressive!" Mrs Pennington defended before turning to Will, "Very impressive."

"One of the professors told me you really helped turn the team around. Not to mention bring a lot of pride back to the school," Mr Pennington said as he brought the meat patties over.

"His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd/On burnish'd hooves, his warhorse trode/From underneath his helmet flow'd/His coal black curls as on he rode," Mrs Pennington recited.

"As he rode down to Camelot," Mr Pennington finished as he kissed his wife's hand. **(AN: OK. I actually didn't need to look it up or listen to it. I actually got it all from memory. Scary, isn't it? And, coincidently, I'm part British…and Irish and Scottish and Spanish. There are actually claims that from my grandma's family, I could be related to Robert the Bruce. Cool!)**

"It's a poem about how Arthur became the leader Britain needed," Mrs Pennington explained, "Seems like Will did the same for Avalon High."

"I don't know how things are at your house. But around here, dinner just isn't complete without a King Arthur poem," Allie told him, causing them all to laugh…and the barbeque to ignite once more.

"Excuse me," Mr Pennington said before attacking the barbeque fire with a fire estinguisher.

"Would you like some lettace?" Mrs Pennington asked.

"We're all good. We're all good. Try some of the potato salad. Mum made it," Mr Pennington suggested.

"So Will, do you have any siblings?" Mrs Pennington asked.

"Two, actually. A younger sister named Leah and a stepbrother named Marco," Will explained.

"Divorce?" Mr Pennington assumed.

"Actually, mum died in a car accident when I was nine," Will corrected.

"Oh dear!" Mrs Pennington gasped.

"Nasty," Mr Pennington remarked.

"It was hard at first. Dad couldn't even bare to LOOK at Leah. She's an exact replica of mum. Looks, personality; everything. You could actually confuse them for twins," Will laughed.

"Oh, the amount of times Allie would get that with her brother," Mrs Pennington sighed.

"You have a brother?" Will repeated.

"Geoff. He started college in Minnesota," Allie explained shortly.

"So how old are Leah and Marco?" Mr Pennington asked.

"Marco's almost sixteen like me and Leah's almost fourteen," Will boasted proudly before retrieving his wallet, "I have a photo of them right here."

"Wow. Leah certainly is beautiful," Mrs Pennington gushed, "I remember when you were like that, Allie."

"Mum, it was two years ago," Allie reminded her.

"Two years ago, so you're 15?" Will figured out.

"Just had my birthday two weeks ago," Allie told him.

"So that makes you the baby of our class," Will remarked.

"Tease me about it, I will hurt you," Allie playfully threatened.

"I've seen you run track. Trust me. I don't wanna get on your bad side," Will laughed.

"As if you could," Allie murmured quietly so only he could her.

The dinner was interesting. Mr and Mrs Pennington told funny stories about Allie and Will in turn did the same about Leah. He was the perfect guest. He ate everything he was given and he even helped Allie clean up afterwards (NOT LIKE THAT!). Then Will announced that he had to get home because Leah could cover for him for a short amount of time and Allie offered to walk him out. And that is what lead Will and Allie to where they are now walking down the driveway of the Pennington residence. What they didn't notice was that Mr and Mrs Pennington were standing by the front door watching their only daughter interract with a cute guy. It was a cute sight.

"Thanks for dinner," Will thanked.

"Anytime. You know, if you're out running and if you get hungry or whatever," Allie giggled slightly.

"There's a party after Friday's game. You should come," Will said.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love too," Allie responded eagerly, "Besides, I like hanging out with your sister."

The perfect moment was squashed by Will's phone ringing once again. And, once again, Jen was calling. Her picture flashed up on the screen.

"I'd better go," Will stated.

"Yeah," Allie responded.

Without even thinking about, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back, she was frozen in shock from the sudden contact of his lips on her skin. None of them dared to move. Until the sound of Will's phone brought them back to reality, killing the mood.

"Give you a ride tomorrow?" Will offered.

"Yeah," Allie agreed.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30," Will promised before walking away.

"See you then!" Allie called out to him.

And when Will pulled out of the driveway, she spectaculary fainted, leaving her dad to carry her inside and to lay her on her bed.

"She's got it bad," Mr Pennington remarked.

"Our little girl as her first crush," Mrs Pennington gushed.

"First love is more like it," Mr Pennington retorted.

"Let's hope he feels the same way," Mrs Pennington sighed.

"He's got a girlfriend, remember?" Mr Pennington reminded his wife as they left Allie to sleep.  


* * *

Denial…

With a sigh, Will collasped on his bed. He heard a small knock and saw Leah standing in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in or are you too busy thinking about Allie again?" Leah teased.

"I wasn't thinking about Allie!" Will lied as Leah laid in bed next to him.

"Don't try to deny it. I know you dream about her in your sleep," Leah told him.

"How did you…?" Will started.

"The walls are thin, big brother. I hear you saying her name in your sleep. Moaning actually," Leah laughed.

"In what day?" Will demanded nervously.

"Ways a 13-year-old shouldn't be thinking about," was Leah's response, "Just be thankful that you have me next door to your room instead of Marco. God. He'd never let you hear the end of it."

"Like you," Will added.

"I'm not THAT evil," Leah retorted.

"Sure you aren't," Will agreed sarcastically.

"So what took you so long to get home?" Leah asked.

"I had dinner at Allie's," Will told her. "I invited her to the party and I kinda kissed her-."

"You did not!" Leah exclaimed excitedly.

"On the cheek! I don't know what came over me!" Will finished, "And I know what you're about to say. I'm not in love with her! Allie and I are just friends!"

"Whatever you say, brother," Leah sighed before sitting up, "Whenever you guys are together, you're suddenly a lovesick puppy. You're never like that with Jen. Believe me. You love her."

"No I don't!" Will denied…only to notice that Leah left, leaving him to his thoughts and sleep.

_I'm not in love with her. That's what I keep telling Leah. But…am I the one who's lying?  


* * *

_The party…

OK. The game was good. Avalon High kicked butt and now they were at Will's party. Leah was greeting guests at the door and her face immediately lit up when she saw Allie and Miles.

"You came!" Leah squealed as she embraced Allie, "Hi, Miles."

"Hey, Leah," Miles responded with a blush.

"I'm so glad you came, Allie. Will wouldn't stop talking about you. 'I hope Allie's gonna come. Should I call her? Should I pick her up?'" Leah explained whilst imitating Will's voice.

_ARGH!_

That scream pretty much alerted everyone. They stopped the music and everyone, including the people inside, went out to see what was going on. What they saw caused Leah to sigh in frustration.

"Come on, Marco. We talked about this," Leah sighed in frustration.

"Hey. What's going on?" Will demanded as he approached Marco.

"Your friends are wimps. You seem to have a slight pest control problem," Marco remarked as he picked up a spider lolly from the plate of hot dogs.

"Then I guess you'd better get rid of the pests," Will retorted, "Dude, you're ruining the party."

"When DOESN'T he ruin a party?" Leah asked retorically.

"Shut up, Leah," Marco seived.

"Shut don't go up. Prices do. So take your advice and shut up, Marco," Leah threw back.

"Nice," Allie commented as she and Leah hi-fived each other.

"You need them to save you from the scary candy bugs?" Marco tormented as he ate the spider bug referring to the members of the football team that came round to defend their team captain.

"No. I need them to stop me for doing something I regret," Will corrected.

"Why do you think I'm around?" Leah remarked.

"The only thing that I regret is my mum marrying your dad," Marco confessed before turning to his gang, "Let's go, guys. This party's dumb. They even let the uber nerds in," and they left the party.

"Oh yeah. And when I'm at Yale and you're in jail, I'll be sure to tell everyone how cool you are," Miles remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, Allie. Sorry about that," Will apologised, "Marco, he's…complicated."

"You only just worked that out?" Leah asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Will, "I'm going."

"What's his problem anyway?" Allie asked.

"He's just really angry; that his dad died five years ago, that his mum married my dad, that I'm…"

"I can tell why he might be a little jealous, Will. You're kind of perfect," Allie complimented, causing them to blush, "I mean, your game was perfect."

"Hey. I only got through that game because of what you said. Thank you," Will thanked.

"Oh, for God's sake. Will you two just kiss already?" Leah shouted in frustration.

"LEAH!" Will and Allie exclaimed.

"We don't like each other that way," Allie defended.

_Speak for yourself. Where did that come from?_ "Yeah," Will agreed hesitently.

"Could've fooled me," Leah remarked as she approached them, "All I have to do is see the way you look at each other. That is true love right here."

"Leah, I think your romantic side is making you delusional," Will laughed.

"I'm a girl, William. A girl always knows," Leah says mysteriously before walking off.

"I really should go find Jen," Will broke the atmosphere between them.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Allie said.

"ARGH!" Miles exclaimed in pain as he held his head doubled-over.

"Miles?" Allie called to him as she, Will and Leah approached him.

"What's going on?" Leah asked worriedly, even though she knows.

"You OK, man?" Will questioned.

"I'm OK. Fine," Miles panted before placing a hand on Will's shoulder, "You will be too."

"X-nay on the secret-ay," Leah hissed.

"Uh…thanks, I think," Will responded awkwardly.

"Wait. What secret?" Allie demanded.

"See you later, Allie," Will said before running off.

"Bye," Allie replied.

"Girl, you've got it bad," Leah remarked.

"Got what bad?" Allie questioned innocently.

A little while later, Allie found Miles and Leah and announced she wanted to go.

"Allie, what happened?" Leah asked nervously.

"Should we tell Will about Lance and Jen or what?" Miles questioned with a sandwich.

"How did you know?" Allie demanded.

"I had a feeling," Miles replied mysteriously.

"Allie, everyone knows. I know because I saw them last week. They've been sneaking behind Will's back for months. The only reason I haven't told Will is because I think they should be the ones to tell Will," Leah explained, "Besides, everyone always seems to be shooting the messenger these days. I don't know why. It's not like the messenger does anything wrong."

"Look, Miles. Can we just go?" Allie pleaded.

"I'll give you a ride home," Miles promised.

"Allie, we need to talk about this," Leah said, catching Will's attention.

"I'll call you tonight. We can talk then," Allie promised before leaving with Will gazing after her heartbroken.  


* * *

Realisation…

"OK, Will. Fess up. You are in love with Allie Pennington," Leah announced.

"No I'm not," Will denied as he laid back in his bed.

"Will, I was standing next to you as she left the party yesturday. I saw the way you were looking at her. You were just itching to chase her and demand to know what's going on. And if that's not love, I don't know what is," Leah said. *song starts here*

"I'm not!" Will repeated.

"You have all the symptoms," Leah stated.

"What?" was all Will said, only to have Leah sing her response in her amazing voice.

_I've been stoppin' at green lights._

_Got lost on my way home._

_I'm sleepwalkin' at night._

_I put my shirt on inside out._

_Umbrella in the sun._

_My head up in the clouds._

_My friends just laugh at me._

_There's only one thing it could be._

_I've come down with love._

_Got bit by the bug._

_I'm sick and I feel confused._

_I know it's true._

_I've come down with love._

_I can't get enough._

_I won't break this fever._

_I need her. I'm bit by the bug!_

_I've come down with love._

_I've come down with love._

_You've got me tripping on my feet._

_My mind starts racin',_

_And my heart forgets to beat._

_When you start to walk my way,_

_I forget where I am;_

_Can't find the words to say._

_My friends just laugh at me._

_There's no cure for this disease._

_I've come down with love._

_Got bit by the bug._

_I'm sick and I feel confused._

_I know it's true._

_I've come down with love._

_I can't get enough._

_I won't break this fever._

_I need her. I'm bit by the bug._

_I've come down with love._

_I've come down with love._

_Don't need a shot. Don't need a doctor!_

_They can't make me okay!_

_It's up to you! Give me an answer!_

_Because I'm tryin' just to see you!_

_Only wanna feel you! Dyin' just to hear you say!_

_I've come down with love._

_Got bit by the bug._

_I'm sick and I feel confused._

_I know it's true._

_I've come down with love._

_Got bit by the bug._

_I'm sick and I feel confused._

_I know it's true._

_I've come down with love!_

_I can't get enough!_

_I sick and I feel confused!_

_I know it's true!_

_I've come down with love!_

_Got bit by the bug!_

_I won't break this fever!_

_I need her! I'm bit by the bug!_

_I've come down with love._

_I've come down with love._

_I've come down with love._

_I've come down with love._

_We've come down wih love._

"Now, will you just admit that you're in love with Allie to put me out of my misery?" Leah pleaded.

"What misery?" Will demanded.

"The sexual tension between you and Allie is driving us mad. Will it kill you to dump Jen and hook up already?" Leah remarked.

"I'm not that kind of guy," Will reminded her.

"I know you aren't. But I know you want to be with her," Leah retorted, "Now, will you please just say it aloud?"

"OK. I am in love with Allie Pennington," Will confessed.

"You'd better not be lying," Leah threatened her brother.

"I'm not. I'm seriously in love with Allie. Thanks for listening," Will thanked.

"I'm your little sister, Will. It's my job," Leah joked.

"But what am I gonna do? She's been avoiding me since the party. She didn't even talk to me at school today," Will sighed in frustration.

"Well, man up, bro. Confront her about it and casually slip in your feelings for her. I don't really care what you do as long as you just act on your undying devotion to her," Leah advised him, "But if I were you, I'd do it with a clear head. Doing it with an unclear head can lead to a big mess that'll probably drive you two apart."

"Thanks, Lees," Will thanked her once more.

"No probs," Leah replied as she stood up, "Oh. You might wanna go on a run."

"Why?" Will asked curiously.

"Running always clears your head. And I did say it's best to clear your head before you confront her. And, who knows? You might just run into her," Leah smiled before leaving the room.

"You're a genius, Leah!" Will called after her.

"Don't I know it?" Leah shouted back.  


* * *

Running together…

Yes, Will still did take Leah's advice. He ran all the way to the park and by the time he reached it, his head was clear; clear enough to find Allie and confront her. And speaking of which, look who he ran into.

"Allie!" Will called out to her, causing them to stop.

"Oh, hi," Allie panted.

"Hey, you've been avoiding me ever since my party. Did I do something wrong?" Will asked nervously.

"No. It's just…I've had a lot on my mind," Allie stuttered.

"So you're sure it's nothing I did?" Will searched for reassurance.

"No. It's definitely nothing you did," Allie gave him the reassurance he was searching for.

"Good. So you wanna run with me?" Will questioned.

"Sure," Allie replied.

"What do you wanna do? Like, three miles?" Will offered as they started running.

"I was thinking five…if you can handle it," Allie teased slightly.

And now they were running together through the park; just the two of them running side by side in companionable silence. And they relished the feeling they felt. Will went over his conversation with Leah mentally. He could still act on his feelings. He still WANTED to act on his feelings for Allie. But he just wanted to enjoy this moment first in case she says she doesn't feel the same way.

"Race you to the corner," Will challenged once they had ran a good distance down the busy street.

"OK," Allie agreed before she and Will picked up their pace and officially began their little race.

They ran through the streets and past buildings. Eventually, they were back at the park racing the final leg towards the corner. Allie picked up speed and beat him fair and square. And Will didn't let her win. Doesn't that tell you something?

"You are seriously fast! Maybe we should draft you for next season," Will joked breathlessly.

"I'm not a big fan of shoulder pads," Allie panted.

"Enough said," Will remarked as he plucked a flower from the bushes and held it to her.

"What's this for?" Allie asked nervously as she took the flower.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd like it," Will confessed, "It's no biggie."

"Oh. OK. Well, thanks," Allie thanked as she began walking and smelling the sweet aroma the flower was emitting.

Now Will and Allie were sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Jokes…about the kissing part. They ARE in the tree. But instead of making out, they were just…talking. Seriously. Who does that nowadays? Kidding!

"It's weird. You're so easy to talk to. It's like…," Will trailed off.

"What?" Allie pressed.

"It's like we were already friends before we met. Does that make any sense?" Will asked, "Nevermind. It's crazy."

"No. I felt the same thing," Allie assured him.

_Maybe she feels the same way I feel about her._ "But I don't know anything about you," Will admitted.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" Allie asked.

"What do you wanna do with your life?" Will quizzed.

"I don't know. I'll probably end up doing something in law. I'm really big on fairness. I just…I can't stand it when people get away with things they know it's wrong," Allie told him.

"Like what?" Will pressed.

"Like…like people who cut in line. Seriously. They shouldn't even get what they want if they cut," Allie responded.

"What? If you're in line for a movie and I just got my ticket. I'm on my very way to the back of the line, I see you. Can I get in line with you?" Will asked.

"Nope," Allie replied.

"Wow. You're tough," Will teased.

"Tough but fair," Allie corrected.

"When I go into politics, that's how I wanna be," Will confessed.

"Is that what you wanna do? Be a politician?" Allie asked.

"Not A politician. THE politician," Will corrected, "I'm thinking the President of the United States."

"Whoa," Allie breathed.

"Yeah. I know. It's crazy to even joke about it, right?" Will said.

"No. I can totally see it," Allie assured him.

"Race you back to school," Will announced.

"You're on," Allie challenged.

Will jumped off the tree and then helped Allie to the ground. Once she was on the ground, they stared at each other and just…froze. Will's brown eyes met Allie's grey eyes. Will took in the eyes bouring into him and her slightly parted lips. OK. That's it. Screw it. He couldn't resist any longer. He just took her face in his large hands and kissed her senseless. Allie was shocked at first. But she felt every single care she had slip away and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands found her waist and he pushed her against the tree. Their tongues were mingling in a frenzied dance. And the feeling they felt was exhilerating and matched the fireworks going off in their heads.

Will's mouth moved across her cheek and along her jawline before finally reaching her neck. He loved the feeling of her heartbeat against his lips and hearing her gasps and moans in pleasure. Allie felt like she was being kissed by fire. But where Will planted burning kisses on her skin still tingled with pleasure. She let out a sudden gasp as he found her sensitive spot and nipped at it. But when he kissed her again, a red flag flashed in her mind warning her against their actions. So she placed her small hands on his chest and broke the kiss. They still held each other though. Their hair was slightly messy. Their clothing was creased from where they ran their hands over each other's bodies. Their eyes were wild with lustful desire and their lips were swollen from their heated kiss.

"Don't you want this?" Will panted.

"I do-."

"Then what's stopping you?" Will asked rhetorically before slamming his mouth to hers.

"Jen," Allie reminded him as she gently pushed him away.

"Alles, Jen and I haven't been close in a long time. I never really thought about anything serious like love until I met you. Look. I love you and I want to be with you so much, it's killing me. You and me; we share something special. You're the one I've been dreaming about since freshman year. You're the one I've been waiting for," Will confessed breathlessly.

"Will, I love you too. But you can't have both me and Jen," Allie reminded him.

"We could keep our relationship our secret," Will suddenly said, "Nobody will have to know. It could be just between us."

"But-."

"No buts, Allie. I love you and you love me, but I'm with Jen and I want to break up with her but I haven't been able to find the right time or place to. You're the one I wanna be with," Will told her.

"OK," Allie nodded.

"You just made me the happiest man on earth," Will whispered as he leaned in to kiss her, but Allie placed a finger on his lips.

"How long do we have to keep it a secret?" Allie questioned.

"Until state. If we don't make it to state, then I'll break up with her and we'll announce our relationship two weeks later. Just to be fair," Will explained.

"No wonder you get straight As," Allie teased affectionately before kissing him some more.

"Still wanna have that race?" Will asked after they pulled away. They still held each other close, their foreheads were still touching and they could feel each other's breath on their lips. And it drove them crazy.

"Yeah," Allie responded.

"Last one to school buys dinner Saturday," Will challenged before taking off running.

"Hey! No shortcuts!" Allie called to him as she began to catch up.

"Why not?" Will asked.  


* * *

**I'd like to go on. But this is going to be a threeshot and this is close to 30 pages already. Since I didn't want to waste anymore pages, I'll just leave you with this.**

**BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Keeping the Secret

**I'm not gonna ramble on or list off the parts so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. This chapter of the three-shot is mainly about some moments that Will and Allie would share and their struggle to keep their secret affair…well, a secret. But…here's a recap of the previous chapter.**

**Part 1: First meeting (at the park and Avalon High)  
****Part 2: Watching from afar (Allie's track tryouts)  
****Part 3: Dreams (Will asleep in his bedroom)  
****Part 4: Dinner (Will at Allie's house)  
****Part 5: Denial (Will and Leah in Will's bedroom)  
****Part 6: Party time! (Will's post-game party)  
****Part 7: Realisation (Will and Leah in Will's bedroom)  
****Part 8: Start of affair (Will and Allie at the park)**

**© Avalon High movie rights belong to Disney Channel (once again, wish it didn't.)**

**© Avalon High lines belong to the scriptwriters (nice lines!)**

**© Avalon High plot belongs to Meg Cabot (can you give the movie rights to 20****th**** Century Fox so they can do a better job?)**

**© 2009 Capital Record Label. All rights reserved. Lyrics belong solely to Katy Perry.**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**Nearly caught…

"Ha! You're buying dinner on Saturday!" Allie cheered as she reached the steps to Avalon High.

"No fair! You're on the track team!" Will pouted.

"Aw. Come here," Allie giggled as she pulled him to her and kissed him with all she had.

"I think I quite like losing to you now," Will remarked as he hardened the kiss and pushed her against the wall nearby.

"Will, we should be more careful. We could get caught out," Allie struggled to say inbetween kisses.

"The place is practically deserted," Will grunted as he went to plant a love bite on her shoulder, "Besides, we'll be careful."

"Well then you two should be MORE careful," Leah stated as she seperated the new couple, "Secret affairs are called secret affairs for a specific reason."

"Told you so," Allie murmured to him before turning to Leah, "How did you get here so fast?"

"I snuck out," Leah shrugged, "Dad's at work and Jean's trying to stop Marco from having his famous tantrums."

"What is he complaining about this time?" Will groaned.

"I didn't quite catch on, actually. I just sensed the tantrum coming on and darted out of there," Leah explained, "Plus, I'm supposed to meet Miles. Have you seen him?"

"We just got here, Lees," Will responded.

"You've got a glint in your eyes, Leah," Allie pointed out.

"What glint?" Leah scoffed.

"The glint girls always get when they're falling for someone. Cough it up. Who is it?" Allie demanded.

"I'm not falling for anyone," Leah snorted.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Will teased.

"Shut up, jarhead," Leah sighed.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" Will asked.

"Not even when we're old and grey," Leah retorted before walking away.

"I will get it out of her eventually," Allie vowed.

"Worry about that later," Will demanded before pinning her arms above her head and kissing her some more.

His hands felt like ropes of fire on her wrists. Or maybe it was just her? The kiss was just as passionate as the ones shared in the park; if not, MORE passionate. The kisses were searing. Both of them could feel the heat rise up on and inbetween their bodies. Much as they would like to push it further, they settled with just kissing. Besides, they are only fifteen, after all. They're much too young…both age-wise and relationship-wise.

"I'll keep your affair a secret and good luck with that," Leah promised as she walked past.

"Can you please let me murder my sister?" Will pleaded.

"No," Allie giggled before kissing her new boyfriend into silence.  


* * *

Moment of worry…

"WE'RE NUMBER ONE! YOU'RE NUMBER TWO! WE'RE GONNA BEAT THE SOCKS OFF YOU!" the cheerleaders chanted as they and the audience supported the Avalon Knights in their football game.

"GO, WILL!" Allie and Leah screamed.

"YEAH!" Mr Moore cheered.

"_Well, no one thought it was possible but the Crusaders have just tied the game up scoring 14 in the late quarter._"

Currently, the Avalon High Knights are playing yet another football game. This time, against the Crusaders. Now, all the football places were in two lines in front of Will eager for the next gameplay.

"Ready? Let's give them something to think about on the busride home. Grip and claw. Fake 26 on one. Ready," Will instructed before they went back out on the field.

"Let's hope they win this. Otherwise, they'll kiss state bye-bye," Leah remarked.

"ARGH!" Miles exclaimed as he held his head in pain, "Uh-oh."

"What?" Allie demanded.

"That's gonna hurt," Miles remarked.

"Oh no, Will," Leah muttered under her breath.

"Ready! Down!" Will shouted.

"Let's go Will!" Jen cheered, causing Lance to get distracted and look at her.

"36! 36! SET! HUT!" Will called as the player in front of him passed him the ball.

A player managed to push his way past Lance and tackled Will just as he made the throw. Let me put it this way: he got knocked down good. Leah and Allie bolted upright in their seats clutching each other's hands until their knuckles turned white and they were close to losing blood circulation.

"This is why I never go to these games," Leah remarked, "LANCE! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, MAN!"

"_The ball was intercepted at the 40 yard line! Hes at the 10! The 5! Touchdown, Crusaders! I can't believe it!_"

"Come on, jarhead," Leah murmured as she and Allie clutched each other's hands even more if that was possible.

"Will! Are you OK?" Lance asked worriedly.

"Dude, where was your block? You left it wide open!" Will exclaimed.

"I know, OK? I messed up!" Lance agreed.

"What were you thinking?" Will boomed.

"I'm sorry," Lance apologised.

"What was so important you couldn't keep your mind on the game?" Will demanded as he tool off his helmet and marched to the sidelines.

"I get it. You hate me. You should hate me," Lance remarked.

"I don't hate you! Just do your job, OK? Make the stupid block!" Will commanded.

"Whatever you say, Your Highness," Lance responded sarcastically with a false bow.

"Did Lance just bow at Will?" Allie questioned her two friends.

"I don't know," Miles muttered.

"There's a chance we probably just misinterperated it or something," Leah reminded them.

"True," Allie and Leah agreed.

"_The only chance the Knights have now is for the defence to block the extra point and run it back for a TD._"

"HOLD THAT LINE! DEFENCE ONE MORE TIME! GO KNIGHTS! HOLD THAT LINE!" the cheerleaders chanted.

"So much for State," one of the football players next to Will grumbled.

"Hey, guys. Come on. Believe in it. We can still make it if we beat Northgate," Will reminded them.

"Yeah right," another football player nearby scoffed.

"If Leah heard that, you'd be toast," another player laughed.

The ball was placed on the ground which was kicked by another player and…

"_The extra point is good._"

"We can't beat a bunch of eighth graders, the way we're playing," Lance groaned as he walked off the field in frustration.

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Lance," Leah muttered to herself as she and Allie let go of each other's hands.

"_We didn't think it was possible, but the Knights have been upset by the Crusaders. With this loss, Will Wagner and his teammates have to beat the undefeated Dragons next week if they want a ticket to the state championships._"

One by one, the football players departed the sideline benches. But only Will remained. He was frozen in disappointment. He couldn't believe it. They had the lead. They could've won. But because of a stupid slip-up, their chances of going to the state championships have just slimmed dramatically; very dramatically. Even after everyone cleared the stands, Will still stayed there. But he wasn't alone. He was joined by Allie; his secret girlfriend.

"Will?" Allie started tentively.

He looked up abruptedly and saw her standing there. He immediately relaxed and even cracked a smile despite the troubling time he is in right now.

"Hey, beautiful," Will greeted as he kissed her hand.

"You OK?" Allie asked worried as she stroked his brown locks.

"Not really," Will admitted as Allie took a seat next to him, "I'm pretty sure Lance let me get sacked on purpose; like he wanted me to get hurt. I mean, why would he do that?"

"Here's the thing. And this isn't easy. I just-."

"Hey there, superstar. Way to take a hit like a girl. Bet the scouts would like that," Marco tormented.

"Dude, get out of here," Will pleaded. _I'm trying to spend some alone time with my girlfriend._

"Can't. Your dad said you'd give me a lift," Marco retorted before being tackled by a blur of blue, white and yellow.

"Now THAT is taking a hit like a girl," Leah remarked as she stood up and adjusted her yellow jacket.

"Thanks, Lees," Will thanked.

"Will, you're my brother. I've always got your back," Leah assured him before turning to Allie, "Can you still feel your hand?"

"Yeah. You?" Allie returned.

"Still a little sore," Leah replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Will questioned confused.

"When you got tackled, Leah and I held each other's hands so tight that our knuckles went white and we almost lost blood circulation," Allie explained.

"And she almost broke my hand. Bloody tight grip you've got there, Alles," Leah remarked before pulling Marco away by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Marco's exclamations of pain faded as Leah and Marco left the field.

"Can I call you later? You can finish what you were gonna tell me," Will suggested.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were OK," Allie lied.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, baby. Really," Will thanked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Jen and Lance are coming and you owe me for this," Leah warned.

"Hey, man. I'm really sorry about what happened," Lance apologised.

"Get distracted out on the field again, I swear you will never have children," Leah threatened, "And I'm sure Allie here will be more than happy to give me the necessary tools I require to decrease the possibility of reproduction for you."

"Yikes," Lance squeaked.

"I'll call you later," Will assured Allie before embracing her and whispering in her ear, "Sleep lightly tonight."  


* * *

Twilight dance…

Allie was confused by what Will meant by 'Sleep lightly tonight.' So she dressed in the best nightgown she owned **(AN: It's that nightgown Rachel wore when she sang **_**Like a Virgin**_** in Glee's fourteenth episode, **_**The Power of Madonna**_**.)** and lay awake in bed with a book; to be specific, _Halo_ by Alexandra Adornetto. OK. She wasn't one for fantasy novels like this one. Well, she wasn't one to date a guy who was already taken in secret and look what is happening. Amazing how moving to a new place can change a person, isn't it? Before, she couldn't get involved in anything or make actual friends because her family packed up their bags and moved every six months. Now, she's staying here until her high school graduation. She's breaking records in the track team, she is making loads of new friends and now, she is dating the quarterback, student body president, honor student, all-around-good-guy and the guy every girl wants to be with…who just happens to be taken by the prettiest cheerleader in Avalon High. Again, how amazing is that?

But as she reflected on her relationship with Will, she expected to feel unsure about helping her dream man cheat on his longtime girlfriend who happened to be cheating on him with his best mate. But, to her, this didn't feel wrong but…right. It felt like this was meant to be; like it was written in time. Great. This whole King Arthur nonsense has gotten Allie actually thinking nonsense. Maybe it was just her strong love for one Will Wagner making her act like this. Yes. That's right. Will Wagner is changing Allie Pennigton for the best.

Obviously, she thought that Will was going to surprise her at her bedroom widow or something. But now, it was close to midnight and he still didn't do anything. With a sigh, she marked the page she was up to and turned off her bedside light. But just as she closed her eyes and prepared to be overtaken by sleep, she heard light tapping on her window. She bolted upright and gazed at the window. But she immediately relaxed when she saw Will standing there on a branch gazing into her bedroom and at her small form under the covers. Smiling, she climbed out of bed and opened the window. She had to admit. He looked smoking hot in joggers, tracksuit pants and no shirt. She's lucky she didn't start drooling.

"You do realise it's close to midnight, right?" Allie stated dryly.

"All part of my plan," Will responded mysteriously.

"What plan?" Allie demanded curiously.

"Find some appropiate shoes. I'm taking you somewhere," Will announced before taking in her concerned look, "Don't worry. I'll have you back before your parents notice anything."

That was good enough for her. She found appropiate flats and climbed out the window onto the tree branch Will was standing on moments before. He had now climbed down the tree and was standing on the ground at the base.

"Jump. I'll catch you," Will promised, only to have Allie hesitate slightly, "Do you trust me?"

Was she nervous about jumping from the high tree branch? Hell yeah. Does she trust Will? With her life, heart and soul. Her head told her it was a stupid idea but her heart was telling her to jump. So she went with her heart and leapt from the tree and into Will's waiting arms. She fit in his arms perfectly. It was as if their bodies were molded to only the other person's individual needs. Is that even possible? He kissed her quickly and carried her to the car.

"You do realise I can walk by myself, right?" Allie laughed as he placed her in the car.

"Can't a guy be a gentleman for no reason?" Will retorted as he climbed into the car.

"Where are we going?" Allie asked as they drove away from the Pennington residence.

"Somewhere you know," was all Will said.

Allie was about to press on the matter but figured that he had something romantic in mind so she decided to be the good unsuspecting girlfriend and just go with the flow. She watched Will drive down the all-to-familiar roads towards their special romantic location. When they arrived, Allie recognised the place almost immediately. The only difference was, it was littered with candles and a picnic blanket.

"Oh my gosh," Allie gasped as she turned to face Will, "Did you do this?"

"Yeah," Will admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" Allie breathed slightly.

"What? All of a sudden there's a law saying that guys are forbidden from creating romantic moments for their girlfriends for no particular reason at all?" Will joked.

"Not yet," Allie giggled as she kissed him.

They fell onto the blanket and continued their kiss with Will's large form hovering over Allie's small frame. Their tongues mingled sweetly as they shared the sweet and tender kiss. Eventually, they needed oxygen more than each other at some point so they had to pull away. Even though this kiss wasn't as passionate as the ones they've shared before, it still held the power to render both Will and Allie breathless. So they settled with holding each other on the blanket and gaze at the stars up above. They observed many constellations: the Northern Cross, Centaurus, Virgo, Leo, Aquarius, Cignus and many more; too many to name. As Allie laid her head on Will's chest, she listened to the soothing sound of his calm heartbeat.

"Dance with me," Will murmured to her.

"But we have no music," Allie pointed out.

"I can take care of that," Will promised as he pulled Allie to her feet and walked to his car.

He fiddled with the stereo and a slow song came on. He took Allie's hand and placed one hand on her waist as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Together, they swayed to the soft beat. Not once did they tear their gaze from each other's eyes.

_Comparisons are easily done  
__Once you've had a taste of perfection.  
__Like an apple hanging from a tree.  
__I picked the ripest one.  
__I still got the seed._

_You said move on.  
__Where do I go?  
__I guess secondbest  
__Is all I will know…_

_Cause when I'm with him,  
__I am thinking of you.  
__Thinking of you.  
__What you would do  
__If you were the one who was  
__Spending the night?  
__Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes…_

"Promise me something," Allie demanded weakly.

"Anything," was his response.

"Promise me that we'll never let anything come between us. That nothing would tear us apart," Allie pleaded, "I know. It's probably too early to start making promises as serious as this one. But I need reassu-."

Allie was cut off by Will planting his lips firmly on hers. When he pulled away, he said two simple words,

"I promise."

She just smiled and placed her head on his shoulder as they continued their little waltz around the forest. You have to admit. Waltzing around a secluded area of the forest surrounded by candles at twilight is pretty romantic. Guys, take notes here.

_You're like an Indian summer  
__In the middle of winter.  
__Like a hard candy  
__With a surprise centre.  
__How do I get better  
__Once I've had the best?  
__You said there's tons of  
__Fish in the water.  
__So the waters I will test._

_He kissed my lips.  
__I taste your mouth.  
__He pulled me in.  
__I was disgusted with myself._

_Cause when I'm with him,  
__I am thinking of you.  
__Thinking of you.  
What would you do  
__If you were the one who was  
__Spending the night?  
__Oh I wish that I was looking into…_

"Hey, Allie. I have something for you," Will told her as he held up a ring on a chain, "It's my class ring. The male jocks are given a ring the moment they are on the team. It's a tradition at Avalon High that when a guy meets the girl they know they want to spend the rest of their lives with, they give the girl their class ring as a symbol of their love. And I want you to have mine. I know. We only just started dating. But I love you, Allie. I see us in the future getting married and having kids and growing old together remembering everything we did together. So, Allie, will you wear this ring?"

"Yes," Allie sobbed.

Will kissed her and gently turned her around until her back was towards him. Allie immediately moved her blonde hair out of the way as he placed the ring on her neck and clasped the chain together and let it rest on the nape of her neck.

_You're the best and yes I do regret.  
__How could I let myself let you go?  
__Now the lesson's learned.  
__I touched it. I was burned.  
__Oh, I think you should know…_

"I love you," Will murmured to her as he pulled her to him once more, relishing the feeling of their bodies meshing together due to their closeness.

"I love you too," Allie whispered back.

As they resumed their waltz, they gave each other a meaningful kiss.

_Cause when I'm with him,  
__I am thinking of you.  
__Thinking of you.  
__What would you do if  
__You were the one who was  
__Spending the night?  
__Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

_Looking into your eyes…  
__Looking into your eyes…  
__Oh, won't you walk through  
__And bust in the door and  
__Take me away?  
__Oh no more mistakes.  
__Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…_

Eventually, the song slowed to a stop. Will glanced at his watch and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. And he had to take Allie home and get some sleep himself. Together, they blew out the candles and placed the blanket inside Will's trunk before Will drove Allie back to her house. When he got there, he didn't hear a sound. He turned and saw that his girlfriend was fast asleep. He smiled to himself. She looked so beautiful; so peaceful. He didn't have the heart to disturb her peaceful slumber. So he climbed out of the car and scooped her into his arms bridal style and managed to climb the tree and into her bedroom through her open window. Gently, he removed her shoes and laid her in the bed before pulling the covers over her. She stirred a little bit and yet she did not wake. Smiling, Will kissed her quickly on the cheek, forehead and finally the lips before departing. Allie just snuggled deeper underneath the covers with a smile spread across her angelic features.

Will finally arrived at his house. He quietly went through the front door and made sure he didn't disturb his father who was fast asleep on the couch. He disposed the melted candles and placed the jars back underneath the sink so Jean or his dad wouldn't notice anything about his plans tonight. Quietly, he walked up the stairs and past Marco's room where he could just hear his snores. Then he went past Leah's room which was wide open. He could help but admire his little sister. She looked just like her mother. He noticed that she was shivering. So he walking in and placed the covers she had kicked off back on her and closed the window. He kissed her forehead before walking into his room and collapsing on the bed letting sleep overtake him. As always, his dreams were filled with Allie. Some were beautiful dreams; others were nightmares.  


* * *

Defence…

Ah, there's a sound I do NOT miss: the bell signalling everyone to go to their respective classes. And for Allie, Miles, Marco, Jen, Lance and Will, it's European History with Mr Moore. But today is a special day for those anxious students. And you all have to wait and see.

Allie arrived and stood in the doorway. She saw Will sit at his desk next to Jen. When he saw her, they exchanged secret smiles. Obviously, that night after Avalon's loss to Northgate was still fresh on their minds. Of course, it's not everyday they sneak out of their houses at Twilight to share a waltz in the forest by romantic candlelight now, is it?

"Drool much?" Marco's voice broke Allie out of her daydreams about her lover.

"You're just jealous. But then again, you have been for centuries," Allie retorted before heading to her desk close to the back next to Miles.

"OK, hurry up! This is your final test on King Arthur! Thank you. Thank you. And you have exactly 45 minutes. Begin!" Mr Moore instructed.

Immediately, everyone whipped out their writing utensils and tests and began their examinations. Mr Moore walked around and made sure everyone was doing their own test and EYEING their own test. Already, he caught a kid trying to cheat off his desk neighbour. He just grabbed his head and forced him to look at his own test. Then he approached Will. Oh no. This is NOT going to be good.

"What is that on the bottom of your shoe?" Mr Moore asked Will, "Give it to me."

Immediately, Will slid the desk part to the side of his chair, making sure he still held the test. Then he reached for the shoe Mr Moore was indicating and saw a yellow post-it note stuck on. And this post-it note happened to have all the answers to the current King Arthur exam.

"Looks like a cheat sheet," Mr Moore remarked.

"That is not mine," Will defended.

"So what? It just appeared perfectly stuck to the bottom of its shoe all on its own?" Mr Moore quipped sarcastically.

"No!" Will exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me, Mr Wagner! How could-? I expected more from you than this," Mr Moore sighed in frustration.

"Dude, if you get caught cheating, you're out of the game on Friday," Lance reminded him in a hushed tone.

"Mr Moore, you have to believe me. I did not cheat!" Will pleaded his case.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Did I just hear Will and cheat in the same sentence?" Leah demanded worriedly as she walked into the class.

"Leah, don't you go to that middle school just down the road?" Jen asked.

"I'm student body president. So it's my duty to run the early bird tour of Avalon High," Leah explained, "Mr Moore, Will is my brother so I know him better than everyone, even himself. And he never cheats on an exam. He doesn't need to. Sometimes he's up all night studying. When he finished studying, I gave him a brief test of our own based on King Arthur stuff. Believe me. He doesn't need a cheat sheet to ace that test. You can't punish a student for a crime he or she didn't commit. They could actually revoke your teacher's license for that."

"Leah's right," Allie agreed as she stood up, "I may not have known him for long. But Leah's right. He never cheats. He never cheats in football, he never cheats in life and he definitely doesn't cheat in school."

"Besides, he's too smart for that," Miles added as he also stood up.

"Because of your spotless record, your service at this school and the defences from Mr Hadden, Miss Wagner and Miss Pennington here, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt this time," Mr Moore decided.

"Oh thank God," Leah sighed in relief as she slumped against the doorway.

"That's another crisis adverted," Miles remarked.

"You can say that again," Allie agreed.

"Thank you," Will thanked.

"Sit down," Mr Moore instructed.

"Special treatment," Marco coughed.

"Oh go screw yourself, Marco," Leah suggested.

"Quiet! Back to your tests!" Mr Moore demanded before turning to Leah, "And you, Miss Wagner. I believe you have an early bird tour to finish."  


* * *

Special moment…

"Wagner, give me a 28 Sweep on 2," the coach instructed at the football practice that afternoon.

"Yes, coach," Will responded before racing back to his fellow teammates, "Alright. Everyone know the new play?"

"We don't need to. We have cheat sheets," one of the players retorted as they showed the sheets on their feet. Someone actually stuck his on his butt. It is a funny sight.

"Funny," Will remarked sarcastically.

"You need to work out the difference between hilarious and just damn mean," Leah quipped.

"Hey! Little Wagner!" the boys cheered.

"Just shut up and practice, boys," Leah laughed.

"Alright. 28 Sweep on 2. Ready," Will demanded.

"BREAK!" the team exclaimed.

"Ready! Down! 20! 45! Hut!" Will called out.

Then the players started going at each other for the ball. One of the players actually got flipped. Yeouch!

"Hut! Hut!" Will exclaimed as he gave the ball to number 41.

Number 41 threw it at the track team. Leah managed to duck but Allie got hit on the side. And that pissed Will off to no end. But he had to keep their relationship a secret. Well…that and he'll just unleash Leah on them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Will boomed as he approached the player.

"Target practice. She's still a newby. It was gonna happen anyway," he said.

OK. That pretty much snapped Will's self control. He clentched his jaw and fist before landing one on his face. The guy stumbled back clutching his nose. In case you're wondering, yes. Will DID break his nose. Hey! He messed with his girlfriend.

"YOU GO, BROTHER!" Leah cheered as she tended to Allie's side.

"Apologise," Will demanded.

"Why? You didn't get hurt," 41 stated.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sick of some of you guys acting like you own the field!" Will exclaimed.

"Come on, Will. Just leave it alone," Lance pleaded.

"NO! I'm the team captain and I'm not happy about this!" Will shouted.

"Well, maybe we should find a new captain; one with a sense of humour and maybe one who doesn't cheat on tests," the player suggested.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that there is nothing funny about hitting a girl?" Leah snapped.

"Is she OK?" Will asked, clearly concerned about his girlfriend.

"A couple of the girls are taking her to the nurse. But the coach thinks she bruised a few ribs," Leah explained before kneeing Kworfsky in the nuts, "That is for hurting my best friend. *Will knocks guy unconscious* Seriously, Will. Was the extra punch necessary?"

"Good measure," Will defended.

"Your coach considered that justifiable," Leah assured him, "And he's gonna throw Kworfsky off the team for deliberately injuring another student."

"He had it coming," Will stated before walking away.

"I don't see that as justifiable," Lance grumbled.

"Lance, you would do the same thing with Jen," Leah retorted before walking away.

"Wait. How do you know about that?" Lance demanded.

"Aside from Will and a few of the teachers, practically the entire school knows," Leah stated dryly before walking away to catch up to her big brother.

Now, Will was out of his uniform and in his jeans and green t-shirts doing push ups against a chair...and looking hot doing so. Just as he stood up panting, Allie walked up to him.

"Hey," Allie greeted carrying her bag and holding an icepack to her side.

"Hey, love. Let me get that," Will said as he removed the bag from her and gingerly touched her side, "You OK?"

"Coach was right. I bruised a few of my ribs. So I can't run for a few days," Allie explained to him.

"I'm sorry, Alles," Will murmured as he held her close, pulling back slightly when he felt her wince in pain.

"It wasn't your fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Allie remarked as Will sat down, "Thanks for what you did out there. It was about time someone told that guy off."

"Yeah. I'm glad someone thinks I've done something right today," Will sighed as Allie sat next to him. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her carefully saying, "Besides, you're my girlfriend. And no one messes with you without messing with me. And I wouldn't care about what bullshit I would have to deal with."

"Hey. You stood up for yourself in class. You stood up to us out here. It takes a lot of courage to do what you do and you do it all the time," Allie pointed out to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should start being a jerk. Then no one will expect anything from me," Will said as he hid his head into Allie's blonde locks, inhaling her vanilla aroma and kissing the top of her head.

"You're constitutionally incapable of being a jerk," Allie laughed, "And not all girls like bad boys."

"So if I became a bad boy, you'd dump me in five seconds flat. Way to wound a guy's pride, baby," Will sarcastically cheered with humour evident in his voice.

"Depends on the type of bad boy we're talking about, honey," Allie smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you," Will whispered.

"I love you too," Allie murmured as they just sat there holding each other carefully…until Will saw Jen with a few of her friends which is when they abruptedly detatched themselves from each other, which caused Allie more pain, "You know who else was brave like that? Who stood up from people?"

"Sorry. There's something I've gotta try to do," Will apologised before turning to Allie, "But we'll have to hang out later today, OK?"

"OK," Allie agreed happily as she struggled with her bag.

"I've got that," Will announced as he took her bag from her.

"I thought there was something you've gotta try to do," Allie recalled.

"Baby, you've just bruised your ribs. I'm not gonna let my girlfriend strain herself more than necessary," Will retorted.

"I've got that. You go," Leah instructed as she took Allie's bag from him.

"See ya later," Will promised as he kissed Allie briefly on the lips before jogging away.

"See ya," Allie breathed.

"Can you stop staring at my brother's butt and come with me please?" Leah teased.

"Shut up, Lees," Allie grumbled.

"Hey. You're practically my sister and you're gonna become my sister-in-law in the future. It's the least I could do," Leah retorted as they began walking, "Will's never acted like that for anyone; not even me…well, he's starting to. And he gave you his class ring. He's never even CONSIDERED giving that to Jen. He truly loves you, Allie."

"And I love him in a way that not even words or actions could describe. My love is purely unconditionable. I would fight for him, I would kill for him; I would even DIE for him to make sure he's alive," Allie vowed.

"And if that isn't purely devotion, then I don't know what is. He feels the same way. You know, he dreams about you in his sleep; in ways a 13-year-old shouldn't be thinking of," Leah physically shuddered.

"In what ways?" Allie demanded.

"You two get naked together and devour one another in a passionate frenzy and I seriously have to stop watching Bones as often as I do. I swear I'm turning into Angela," Leah remarked.

"You love Bones? SO DO I!" Allie squealed, "Seriously! They should just end the sexual tension and make Booth and Brennan hook up already!"

"I know right?" Leah also squealed, "But if they do that, the series will end and we don't want that happening."

And the two of them walked on through the school talking about their love of Bones with someone watching from afar. And that someone happens to be Will.  


* * *

Eavesdropping…

"OK. You got it?" Mr Moore asked three girls.

"Yeah," the three girls responded.

"You sure?" Mr Moore pressed.

"Yeah," the three girls chorused.

"Off you go," Mr Moore shoo'd the girls…only to have Leah and Allie accidentally walk into him they were too busy gushing over Bones, "Whoa."

"Sorry. Sorry, Mr Moore," Allie apologised as Leah bent to pick up his books.

"Miss Wagner. Hey, Allie. I heard you got bruised ribs. You OK?" Mr Moore asked.

"Well, I can't run for a few days. But I'll be OK," Allie responded brightfully, "I'm really sorry. My mind is somewhere else."

"Will Wagner has that effect on people," Mr Moore remarked.

Will happened to be walking past when he heard this so he stopped and listened. After all, curiousity killed the cat and satisfactory brought him back.

"Hey, Allie. Do you think you'll be alright to carry this on your good side. I have a dance rehearsal," Leah announced as she carefully placed Allie's bag on her good side and raced to Will, "What? You don't trust her?"

"I trust her with my life! I'm just curious!" Will retorted.

"So am I," Leah remarked.

"How did you know I was talking about Will? Not that I was. I wasn't," Allie defended as she gave Mr Moore his books back, "OK. I was."

"I understand. He's a special young man," Mr Moore complimented before walking away.

"You have no idea," Allie muttered before following him.

"Curious?" Leah asked.

"Oh yeah," Will replied.

"Let's go," Leah said before they darted after them.

"I wish…," Allie trailed off.

"Yes?" Mr Moore pressed.

"Mr Moore, if I tell you something, you can't tell anyone, OK?" Allie pleaded.

"Whatever it is, you have my word it will be between us," Mr Moore swore.

"I don't believe that," Leah hissed.

"Why?" Will whispered.

"Allie, what's on your mind?" Mr Moore asked.

"It's about the book. The Order of the Bear?" Allie started.

"Oh no. I didn't leave a coffee ring on it, did I?" Mr Moore questioned worriedly.

"No, no. It's fine," Allie reassured him, causing him to sigh in relief, "The thing is, we found a secret page and it said…you're probably not gonna believe this, it said that the return of King Arthur is happening now. And I think that-."

"You think it's Will," Mr Moore summised.

"How did you know?" Allie demanded as they continued walking.

"I had my suspicions. If anyone at this school is the reincarnation of King Arthur, it's Will Wagner. Amazing, isn't it? King Arthur walking the halls of Avalon High?" Mr Moore gushed.

"Then does that mean you'll help me protect Will from Mordred?" Allie asked hopefully.

"Of course. And I assume you have guesses as to who that is as well," Mr Moore assumed.

"I don't think it's that hard to figure out," Allie remarked.

"I suppose not. Don't worry, Allie. When the day comes for Arthur to rise again, Marco won't stand in anyone's way," Mr Moore vowed.

"King Arthur? You all think that I am the reincarnation of King Arthur?" Will scoffed in disbelief.

"Don't think. Know," Leah corrected before walking away, leaving her shocked brother behind.  


* * *

Sleepovers…

Allie seemed to start sleeping lightly since the Knights loss to the Crusaders the week before. She's always expecting Will to come round and do something romantic with her or something. He has been recently. Ten minutes before midnight, he always came round and they would do something romantic together. They went on a romantic stroll along the beach, made out underneath the stars, a twilight picnic; hey, at one point, he even took her out to see the sunrise. He definitely has a romantic bone in his body. Smiling, she touched the class ring around her neck. At that moment, soft taps on the window broke her from her thoughts about Will Wagner. She turned to the window and saw Will Wagner himself.

"I swear you're making me lose sleep," Allie remarked as she opened the window.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Will asked hesitently.

"Something wrong?" Allie questioned worriedly.

"I keep having nightmares and…I need some reassurance," Will explained nervously.

"Hop in," Allie invited before stepping back to allow Will inside, "Wanna tell me what they're about?"

"It's nothing," Will lied.

"Will, if you came all this way, it's sure as hell something," Allie retorted.

"Fine. I won't get into the gory details. But it's the same outcome everytime. You and I are doing something together. And Mr Moore always tries to do something. He does something and…well, it kills you. I try to do something. But either way, you end up bleeding to death in my arms and I just…I can't save you," Will sobbed.

"Hey, Will. Look at me, love. I'm here. I'm alive. Mr Moore is not attacking us. I'm not bleeding to death in your arms. I'm alive. And I will never ever leave you. Not even death will tear us apart," Allie swore as she laid in the bed and held him close.

His head was resting against her chest listening to his heartbeat. He got his reassurance. And that reassurance was the sound of her heartbeat. He has never heard anything so beautiful. Eventually, Will cried himself to sleep against her chest. He held her tightly yet delicately. Sighing, Allie turned off her beside light and fell asleep holding him close.

And that was how her parents found them the following morning. They questioned them about it, but when they knew why, they were OK with it. They didn't even arouse suspicion when they came to school together like they started doing with their affair started.  


* * *

Chemical accidents…

"Today, we are having an ajoining class with the Wiley H. Bates Middle School senior class which happens to include student body president and younger sibling of our own student body president, Leah Wagner," the teacher announced.

"Hi, guys," Leah laughed from her position at the table with Miles and Allie.

"Today, we are going to see if we can create a small but safe chemical reaction. Now follow the instructions on the board. Fire up those burners," the teacher instructed.

"Stop staring," Miles hissed at Allie who was staring cautiously at Marco.

Leah then slowly turned on the gas and Miles lit the burner.

"OK, everyone. Add the sodium hydroxide," the teacher demanded.

"Also known as Caustic Soda and Lye," Leah added, "Commingly used in a strong chemical base in the manufacture of pulp, paper, textiles, drinking water, soaps, detergents and drain cleaners." **(AN: True fact right there.)**

"My little sister; the braniac," Will remarked, "I'd be nervous about her. She's eager about blowing stuff up."

"You know it," Leah smiled proudly.

Allie went to add the sodium hydroxide and Miles screamed in pain as he doubled over and clutched his head. Naturally, Allie and Leah were concerned.

"Miles, what's going on?" Leah demanded.

"WAIT! This beaker's been tampered with!" Miles announced as he took the beaker from Will.

"Miles, I prepared all the solutions myself. They're fine. See?" the teacher reassured him as he poured his own solution into the beaker over the Bunsen burner.

The class laughed as Miles sheepishly handed the solution back to Will and went back to Allie and Leah.

"So much for Merlin," Miles grumbled.

Allie sighed as she, Will, Marco and everyone else poured in the sodium hydroxide. But with Allie, Miles and Leah's something happened. Something that shouldn't have happened. The solution turned black and looked like it was ready to blow as the flame from the burner rose even higher.

"Oh shit," Leah cursed.

"Allie," was all Miles said.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Allie exclaimed.

Everyone did. The beaker exploded and the solution and shards of glass were scattered all over their work area. The teacher immediately took action.

"Is anyone hurt?" the teacher asked, "Allie, Miles, Leah, are you OK?"

"Oh my god, Leah!" Allie gasped as she noticed a shard of glass stabbing Leah's hand.

"Leah's cut her hand open!" Miles announced, causing Will to throw off his goggles and race over to them.

"How did that happen?" Will demanded.

"I held my hand up as the beaker exploded," Leah grumbled.

"Stop, everybody, what you're doing! I want you three to go see the nurse. Mr Wagner, you can go with them," the teacher instructed, "I don't know what happened here. But something is very, very wrong."

"Are you OK?" Marco asked as he began picking up shards of glass, "You really should be more careful. Sometimes when you get too close to something you shouldn't, you get burned."

"Are you talking to us or yourself?" Leah retorted, "Man. This stings!"

"OK. This is starting to get very scary," Miles remarked once they were in the hallway.

"I'm not scared anymore, Miles. I'm mad. I'm gonna find Will after school and tell him everything," Allie decided.

"He's gonna think you're out of your mind," Miles sing-songed.

"It doesn't matter. He deserves to know before the eclipse tonight," Allie retorted as the four of them stopped walking, "Any chance you're getting a vision on how it goes?"

"Am I doubled over clutching my head in excruciating pain?" Miles asked her dryly.

"No," Allie and Leah responded.

"Well there you go then," Miles replied.

"Guys, I'm here, you know," Will reminded her.

"He already knows. We eavesdropped your chat with Mr Moore," Leah admitted hesitently.

"You did what?" Allie demanded.

"Alles, we're protecting you guys. I've got suspicions about that guy. He's been given me the creeps since the beginning of the year," Leah defended.

"Come on. Mr Moore? No offence, but Marco has a higher chance," Allie retorted.

"He's not that bad…much," Will remarked.

"Yeah. Much," Miles sniped.

"Not the time, Miles," Allie sighed.

"Of course it's the time, Allie. The eclipse is tonight. Tonight is when King Arthur will be revealed. And we need to keep him alive long enough to fulfull his destiny," Miles corrected.

"How are we gonna do that?" Will asked.

"Protection detail?" Leah suggested.

"Cool as that sounds, that'd be stalking and kinda creepy," Allie declined, "But it was a good idea though."

"Continual contact. Will, you're most likely to be King Arthur. You have to keep in contact with at least one of us," Miles instructed.

"And that would be me since I'm his sister and we live in the same house," Leah sighed.

"Come on. Let's get you three to the nurse," Will said as he guided them along.  


* * *

**Yeah. That was worse than the first chapter but thankfully, there's only one more chapter after this.**

**REVIEW! AND BYE!**


	3. Revealing the Secret

**OK. I'll start with a notice this time. I'm taking requests for Avalon High song-fics. Just send me a request via PM or leave one in your reviews in one of my other Avalon High fanfics. It can be based on the book or film and any song you want. I will try my best to stick to the meaning of the song and the summary you provide me. I've written a few song-fics before, but I'm not that good at them. So I'll try my hardest to make it suitable according to your standards. Anonymous reviewers, you can make a request as well if you wish to do so. I'll even (begrudgingly) do a Marco/Allie/Ellie one if you wish me to do so. Just one thing…would you let me include OCs?**

**OK. He's a recap as for the parts last chapter:**

**Part 1: Nearly caught (front steps of Avalon High)  
****Part 2: Moment of worry (football field after Knights/Crusaders game)  
****Part 3: Twilight dance (forest at the park)  
****Part 4: Defence (Mr Moore's classroom)  
****Part 5: Special moment (football/track practice)  
****Part 6: Eavesdropping (halls of Avalon High)  
****Part 7: Sleepovers (Allie's room)  
****Part 8: Chemical accidents (chemistry labs)**

**And that's pretty much it. This is the final chapter in the three-shot. Obviously, this is where their relationship will come out. If you guys want me to, I'll do a bonus flashforward chapter where Will and Allie take the next big step in their relationship (which is pretty obvious). I'm telling you. If I actually did a multi-chapter story, there'd be a lot of chapters.**

**© Avalon High movie rights belong to Disney Channel.  
****© Avalon High plot belongs to Meg Cabot.  
****© Lines from Avalon High belong to the scriptwriters.  
****© OCs and plot for this story belong to me.  
****© Song belongs to Play**

**And that's the disclaimers done. Oh! By the way, I'm thinking of writing my own sequel to the whole Avalon High stories. It'll be set after the events in _Coronation_ and close to Will and Lance's graduation. And it'll be in both Will's and Ellie's POV. I've pretty much fleshed it out in my head. (It's actually up now. It's called _Avalon High: World Domination_.)**

**So I don't end up wasting a page on an introduction which I am so prone to doing,**

**ENJOY!**

**And…there'll be no parts this time. It's all just going to be one giant thing since this could possibly be the last chapter in this (depending on the reviews I get).  
**

* * *

Now, night as fallen upon Avalon High and so much is going to change for everyone. Allie and Leah are sitting on the front steps contemplating on how they're gonna make Will believe that everything that has been going on with them recently – the dreams, the events, everything – are related to what happened to King Arthur 1500 years ago. When they were talking about it at school, he thought they were dilusional after the accident in the chemistry laboratory. Miles and Allie just shrugged it off saying that he will believe them when the time is right. But Leah is persistant. She kept on saying that what they're saying is true. She's just like her mother; strong, smart, beautiful and stubborn.

Ah, speaking of whom, guess who just arrrived ready to play against the Dragons tonight. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Will Wagner has arrived and is ready to lead his team to victory.

"He's here," Leah whispered to Allie, "Where's Miles?"

"I don't know," Allie murmured back, "Hey. What's going on?"

Will had now frozen near Lance's car…which just happened to contain Jen and Lance making out. Those two really need to take lessons on how to have a secret affair WITHOUT getting caught! Jen and Lance stopped making out and just looked guilty to their best friend. Will expected to feel anger but instead felt…relief. Not because he wasn't the only person in the relationship who was unfaithful. It will give him the opportunity to finally end things. But then the anger took over. He wasn't angry at Jen; or Allie because she knew. No. He could never get angry at Allie. He was angry at himself and Lance. He was angry at Lance because his best friend went behind his back with his girlfriend and he was angry at himself for not noticing the signs that something was going on sooner and saving himself from the future pain.

He turned and looked at Allie and Leah who are now standing on the school steps looking guilty and remorseful. That was when he figured it out. They knew and they wanted to tell them. But they couldn't because it wasn't their secret to tell. And he somehow understood that. But he was feeling these conflicted emotions at the moment. He needed some time to think about what just happened. He needed to get away. He needed to leave. He needed to go to…his place. Well, he shares it with his true love now, but you get what I mean. Having made his mind up, he headed back to his car.

"WILL! WAIT!" Leah called as she approached him.

"Not now, Lees," Will growled as he shrugged her off.

"Please, Will. Just listen to me! We'll tell you everything!" Leah pleaded…only to have Will drive away, "WILL!" she turned to Allie, "He won't talk to me. What are we gonna do? The eclipse and meteor shower happens at halftime. If we don't tell him by then, Mordred's gonna get to him! Unless…you go talk to him."

"He didn't talk to you! That means there's not much hope of him talking to me!" Allie reminded her friend.

"But he listens to you! He actually listens to you! Because you understand him! You understand him in a way that no one else does; even in a way that I don't understand him! Please, Allie. You're his true love. If he truly loves you, he'll listen," Leah retorted.

"How am I gonna get there?" Allie asked.

"You know where he is?" Leah stuttered, owning a nod from Allie, "I'm gonna call Miles."

"We don't have time!" Allie snapped before running off.

"ALLIE!" Leah exclaimed.

"WILL!" Allie screamed.

She ran along the road and over a railway line whilst ignoring the blistering pain in her sides inflicted by her bruised ribs she received from the football earlier that week. But she didn't care. All she cared about was Will. Hey! In her defence, love makes people do strange things.

Finally, she reached the park and eventually the forest. Once she reached the forest, she stopped; as if she was trying to remember where to go from there, despite being brought here hundreds of times in just two weeks alone. She looked in one direction and her heart pulled her towards that direction. And with just that fact alone, she knew it was the right way. Once she reached the path, she found Will standing there against his tree with his forehead resting against one of his arms on the branch.

"WILL!" Allie cried to him.

He looked at her immediately. But she didn't get a chance to do anything. She felt force on her back. She screamed as she was sent tumbling down the hill. That sent worry coursing through Will's veins. When she stopped falling, she wasn't moving. That only made him even more worried.

"NO! ALLIE!" Will screamed as he raced to her side and gathered her unconscious form into her arms, "Are you OK? Please, you have to be OK."

"Hey," she responded groggily as she came to.

He smiled with a little laugh and embraced her tightly. When she whimpered a little in pain, he immediately remembered that she still has bruised ribs. And that she made them worse by running and falling.

"Are you hurt? Can you move everything?" he asked her worriedly.

"No. I'll fine," she promised him with a slight laugh.

"What happened? How did you fall?" Will demanded.

"I was pushed," she told him as they stood up.

"What? Who would push you?" Will questioned.

"Mordred," Allie responded.

"From the King Arthur story?" Will quizzed.

"Yes," Allie agreed.

"OK. Lie down. I think you hit your head," Will said as he placed his hands on her arms.

"No, Will," she objected as she placed her own hands on his arms (…there are no words), "I have to tell you something and you may not believe me. But it's true."

"I know already," he cut in.

"You do?" Allie stuttered.

"Yeah. About Lance and Jen. I saw them," Will went on.

"No! I know. That's part of the story. There's more to it," Allie went on.

"I don't need the details. Really, I'm OK. Come on," he assured her hurriedly as he pulled her towards his car.

"No! This is about more than Lance and Jen. This is about faith! This is about your destiny!" Allie exclaimed, causing them both to stop where they were, "You aren't just Will Wagner. You're King Arthur. And today is the day you rise above all the lies and the backstabbing and the self-doubt and start life on the path of changing the world. You're the one everyone's been waiting for."

Loads of confidence started coursing through Will. What Allie just said really inspired him in a way that words wouldn't be able to describe it. Maybe she should become a writer instead of a lawyer.

_HONK! HONK!_

"ALLIE!" Miles and Leah exclaimed as they pulled up.

"You're right. Today I am like King Arthur. I have to be a leader. I have to face diversity and overcome it," I agreed.

"What?" was all she said.

"It's a metaphor. I get it. I'm the team captain. I can't leave my teammates behind," Will went on as Miles and Leah approached them, "Hey, Miles! Can you give Allie and Leah a ride?"

"Yeah. Sure," was all Miles said as he and Leah ran towards them.

Will swiftly pulled Allie close to him and kissed her fully before saying, "You're the reason the Knights are gonna be united again. See you after the game."

"Excuse me while I go puke," Miles remarked as Will retreated.

"No! Will! I didn't say you were like King Arthur! I said you ARE King Arthur! And I still have to warn you about Marco! Marco is Mordred!" Allie called to him.

But he didn't hear her. He climbed into his car, started the ignition and drove away.

"Now what?" Miles sighed.

"Now we have to go to the game and not let Will out of our sight," Leah replied to her friends.

"SET! HUT!" the backup quarterback exclaimed as the game went on in full swing.

"_And another fumble by the backup quarterback! And everyone is asking the same question: where is Will Wagner? Wait a minute! It looks like Wagner has showed up!_

"Hey, coach," Will greeted as he approached them.

"CAN I GET A TIME-OUT?" the coach shouted to the referee.

"TIME-OUT! KNIGHTS!" the referee called.

"Nice of you to show up, Wagner. I shouldn't let you on the field," the coach said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Coach," Will apologized.

"Get me a long pass, huh?" the coach instructed as Will raced to his players.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry. But I'm here and I won't let you down. I promise," Will swore, "So come on. Let's get back out there. Come on, guys! Let's go!"

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Jen counted as the Avalon Knights football team walked back onto the field.

"KNIGHTS! THAT'S RIGHT! COME ON, TEAM! LET'S FIGHT!" the cheerleaders chanted.

Leah, Allie and Miles are now in the stands and they looked up nervously at the sky. So far, it was clear. They started hoping they're wrong.

"Well, maybe we were wrong. Maybe it's not tonight," Allie remarked.

"I hope we are," Leah muttered.

"Yeah," Miles agreed.

"Ready. OK. Focus," Will started.

That was when all the field lights started going out and the sky lit up as the eclipse and meteor shower happened, much to Allie's, Leah's and Miles' displeasure.

"_Wait. Stop! And here it comes, folks! Right on schedule!_"

"Or not," the three of them sighed.

"_A luner eclipse and meteor shower at the same time!_"

"Wow," Mr Pennington breathed.

People were gushing at the rare phenonenom. It truly was a breathtaking sight for sure! Then the beautiful sight ended and the field lights turned themselves back on. Aw man!

"OK. Focus. Let's get on the board before halftime. Deep block to right on one. Ready!" Will said.

They clapped and got into position on their half of the field in front of the Dragons.

"Yeah! Go Knights! Whoo!" Jen cheered.

"Ready! Down! Set! Hut!" Will exclaimed.

The ball was passed to Will. Just as he threw it, he got tackled by one of the opponants.

"Aw come on, man! That was left wide open!" Leah scoffed in disbelief as the whistle was blown.

"_Will Wagner got slammed and it's almost like one of his Knights have missed the block on purpose._"

"Kworfsky?" Allie exclaimed in more disbelief, "I thought he was thrown off the team!"

"So did I," Leah confessed.

"His dad and the principal are fraternity brothers from college," Miles explained briefly.

"That explains a lot," the girls grumbled.

"That's for not showing up," Kworfsky said.

"That was a cheap shot!" Lance growled as he pushed him.

"_And now the Knights are turning on each other! If you're an Avalon High fan, this is hard to watch!_"

"Is Mordred making them act like this?" Allie asked.

"No. I don't think so. This is real," Miles responded.

"_The Knights need to pull it together at halftime or their season is over._"

"Will," Jen started.

"Not now, Jen," Will said as he raced to the locker room.

"Will," Lance stopped Will as they reached the locker room, "Will, I'm sorry, man. It's all my fault. I didn't know how to tell you."

"You made a fool out of me, Lance," Will reminded his best mate.

"I know. I did it all wrong. I don't wanna lose you as my best friend. We're like the Knights of the Round Table. We're brothers. I'll break up with her," Lance decided.

"Don't," Will cut him short.

"You don't mean that," Lance scoffed.

"The truth is Jen and I haven't been close for a long time. If you guys are happy, I'm OK with that. I don't get why I'm mad at Jen for being unfaithful because I haven't been faithful either. I met someone else and I'm really happy with her. I love her so much; it hurts to be away from her. She's become my only reason for living…well, aside from Leah, of course. It's like the world revolves around us whenever we're together. And I've never felt that way with Jen; not once. I even gave her my class ring. I've only known her for a short time but I already see my future with her. I want to marry her, I want her to be the mother of my children; I want to spend all of eternity with her. She's the one I can't live without and my dreams and Leah's constant headwhacks made me see that." Will then began to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's Allie, isn't it?" Lance smirked.

"How did you know?" Will demanded as he stopped rubbing his head and the sheepish expression he once had on his face disappeared about as quickly as it appeared.

"I bet the entire school knows about your relationship. You two might have got the secret meetings down but the secret glances you two give one another are a dead giveaway. All people have to do is look at the way you two glance and act around each other…well, that and the inspirational speeches you've been getting recently had to come from somewhere that's NOT Leah. *laughs* I'm serious! She moves, you move; like magnets. You've started wanting to be with her more often. If that's not true love, then I don't know what true love is," Lance said before adding, "And about the girl talk."

"We'll blame Leah and Elaine," Will went on.

"Like we always do," they finished laughing.

"So we cool?" Lance asked.

"We're cool," Will agreed as they shared their secret handshake and joined the others, "Hey, Coach!"

"Yeah?" the coach responded.

"Can I say something?' Will requested.

"Yeah. Go ahead," the coach granted.

"Come on, boys. Get it in! Come on!" Lance instructed before they gathered around them.

"Guys, I know that for a while we lost our way as a team. But we can get it back. All we have to do is remember what victory felt like; remember what triumph meant to all of us; remember who we were. Because we're that same team now. And if we believe that, nothing can stop us on our way to glory. So who are we?" Will asked as he brought his fist in, which was followed by his teammates.

"KNIGHTS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED! KNIGHTS!" they chanted.

"Come on! Let's go get 'em!" Will exclaimed.

That caused them to start cheering as they left the locker room. On his way out, Will was face-to-face with his now ex-girlfriend.

"Wiil, please forgive me. I-."

"It's OK, Jen," Will reassured her before running down the steps.

"_And with the Dragons leading 27-nothing, here come the Knights hopefully mounting a probable comeback!_"

"Hey, baby," Will greeted, "Thanks for what you said before. Really helped me inspire the guys."

"Yeah. OK. Listen-."

"Oh man! I forgot my helmet!" Will realised as he kissed her and ran back up the stairs, "I'll see you after the game. I promise. I really need to take you out on a real date."

"But you two have a lot to talk about now!" Leah objected to her brother's retreating form

"_The Dragons have never lost this season and now they're ahead of the half._

"Great," Allie grumbled in frustration as she, Miles and Leah sat back down.

"Hey, Allie. Where's Will?" Lance asked as he and Jen approached them.

"He just went to go get his helmet," Allie responded as she, Miles and Leah stood up.

"People are asking where he is. He's gotta get out here. Everyone thinks he's losing it," Lance explained.

"It's all my fault," Jen sobbed.

"Pretty much," Miles agreed before yelping in pain as Leah whacked him upside the head…hard, "OW!"

"Alright. OK. We'll go find him. We'll go find him," Leah promised as she and Allie dragged Miles from the stand.

"Yeah and you try not to lose the game!" Miles called to them.

"Will, you have to come with me," Marco panted as he dragged Will away from his cubicle in the locker room.

"Marco, what's going on?" Will demanded as he began resisting.

"You're in danger," was all Marco said.

Allie and Leah stood in the doorway of the locker room while Miles went inside and searched for Will. They turned around when he approached them. But he wasn't the bearer of good news.

"Anything?" the girls asked.

"No sign of Will in there," Miles sighed.

"I need you to concentrate. Just tell us where he is," Leah pleaded.

"I told you guys. I can't just make it happen on demand," Miles reminded them.

"Yes you can, Miles. We know you can do it," Allie reassured him.

"It hurts, guys," Miles whimpered.

"I know," the girls sighed sympathetically.

Without thinking about it, Leah approached him, placed her hand on the back of his neck, stood on her toes (he had at least ½ a foot or so on her) and kissed him with care. When she pulled away, Miles had more confidence than ever.

"Not a word, Allie," Leah suddenly said.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Allie acted innocent.

"Yeah, right," Leah retorted.

Miles closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes, nothing happened. Then he squinted his eyes shut and clutched his head in pain. In his vision, he saw the school theatre and Marco dragging Will there. He knew it wasn't a good sign.

"He's in the school theatre with Marco," Miles announced.

"Oh man. Not good," Allie remarked.

"Let's go!" Leah exclaimed before the three of them took off running as fast as Speedy Gonzales.

"Marco, please. Just tell me what's going on," Will pleaded, "Are anyone else in danger? Are Allie and Leah going to be OK?"

"They won't be if they get caught," Marco replied.

"What do you mean?" Will asked nervously.

"That is a very good question, Mr Wagner," Mr Moore remarked as he walked onstage, "Your precious girlfriend and sister will be safe as long as you do exactly what I say."

"He'll never surrender to you!" Marco seived.

"But Allie and Leah could be in danger," Will reminded him.

Mr Moore simply used his magic to send Marco flying out of the school theatre.

"Ah. Looks like we have guests arriving," Mr Moore suddenly remarked.

"MARCO!" Leah exclaimed as she raced to her stepbrother's side.

"Where's Will?" Allie demanded.

_UGH!_

"He's inside the theatre," Miles told them.

"Is Mordred with him?" Leah asked which was responded to by a nod for Marco, "Shit. You guys head in there. Make sure he's alright.

"Go with them, Leah. Keep them safe," Marco pleaded.

"I'll come back for you," Leah promised as she followed Allie and Miles, "JARHEAD!"

The three of them ran inside and saw Will sprawled on the podium with a bump and cut on his forehead. As Leah made her way up, she tripped and landed across Will's lap. As soon as she sat up, Will embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Will murmured into his sister's golden brown hair.

"Chocking; not breathing," Leah rasped, causing Will to break his hold on her.

"WILL!" Allie exclaimed as she knelt beside her beloved boyfriend.

"Allie," Will sighed in relief as he kissed her with all he had.

"What has Marco done to you?" Allie asked after he let her up for air.

"Marco? He was trying to warn me," Will explained.

"No. Marco is Mordred. He's trying to destroy you before you figure out who you really are," Allie corrected.

"What?" was all Will said.

"What I told you tonight; it's not a metaphor. Your destiny is to change the world. You are King Arthur," Allie told him.

"You should listen to Allie, Mr Wagner," Mr Moore remarked from the audience as he walked onto the stage.

"Mr Moore?" Allie said in disbelief.

"I do not like where this is going," Leah muttered to her brother.

"Neither do I," Will murmured back to his sister.

"This won't be good," Miles remarked.

"She is absolutely right about everything; except for one small detail: Marco…Marco's not Mordred. Oh no, no, no, no," Mr Moore denied as he removed his glasses and held up his walking stick, "I am."

"Say what?" Will whispered.

"I did not see that one coming," Miles remarked.

"We are so screwed right about now," Leah muttered.

"No. It's not possible. You can't be," Allie denied.

"Ta-da. Surprise ending," Mr Moore sneered as he prepared to strike them with his walking stick.

But he exclaimed in pain as Marco knocked him off the stage and into the drum set below. Leah, Miles, Allie and Will joined him and saw Mr Moore sprawled on the floor. His walking stick was out of his hands but in reach.

"That was really cool," Miles commented.

"Nice timing, bro," Leah complimented as she and Marco punched fists.

"You OK, Will?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. I think so," Will panted.

"Wait. This doesn't make any sense. You've been trying to destroy Will," Allie recalled.

"No. I've been protecting him," Marco corrected before pulling out a necklace, "Look. My father was in the Order of the Bear. And when he died, I swore to continue on."

"And mum was in the order as well," Leah added as she held up her own necklace and turned to her confused brother, "Mum didn't die on impact in the car accident like you all thought. She actually lived long enough in order to pass on the legacy to me. Marco and I pretended to argue to throw off suspicion that we really get along and so Marco could finish his mission. It's one of the many sacrifices a member of the order must make to protect the reincarnation of King Arthur."

"But Marco, what about all the terrible things you did?" Allie asked.

"I needed to get Mr Moore – Mordred – to trust me," Marco explained hurriedly, "Allie, you were right. Will is Arthur, Miles is Merlin and Leah is the Lady of the Lake."

"I am? Really? Cool!" Miles exclaimed happily.

"I want you guys to know that treating you guys the way I did was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I only did it to keep you away from Will and out of danger. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you," Marco apologised.

"What are you talking about?" Will demanded.

"OK. Let's just…let's get out of here," Allie suggested as Will slung an arm around her.

"I'm down with that idea," Leah agreed as she and Miles joined hands.

The five of them proceeded to walk out of the theatre. That was when they heard someone jump onto the stage. And it was someone they did NOT want to face at this very particular moment.

"ENOUGH!"

Allie, Miles, Will, Marco and Leah turned around and got about the biggest shock of their lives. They saw Avalon High's European History teacher Mr Moore standing on stage in front of him. The differences being is that he didn't have the glasses, his walking stick transformed into a staff, his hair was longer and he wore the armour Mordred wore in the battle against Arthur which secured him the throne of Camelot…even though he was overthrown not long after. With a simple wave of his staff, Mr Moore threw Marco against one of the fake pillers. He screamed as he flew through the air and landed on the ground in a very awkward manner. Mr Moore waved his staff once more. This time, it was Leah who was sent flying through the air.

"LEAH!" Will screamed.

"I'M OK, WILL!" Leah yelled back.

She landed awkwardly in the rows of chairs. She groaned a little as she gingerly touched her shoulder. Aside from the aching shoulder, she was OK. But that didn't stop Will from fuming. He wanted to lunge at him, but Allie's tight grip on his arm kept him in place.

"I was just going to try and destroy you, Arthur, by just simply crushing your spirit. But I can see now that I'm going to have to take care of you – all of you – the old-fashioned way; starting with this pest," Mr Moore announced as he gestured towards Allie.

That was when he figured out what the teacher he once looked up to was going to do to his soul mate: he was gonna kill her. And he wasn't going to let that happen. He had to spend almost three years dating the wrong girl before he found the one who was truly the one for him. And he was supposed to just sit back and watch as his biggest nightmares come true? No. He wasn't. You know how Will was mad before when Mr Moore injured his baby sister. Well…he's even madder now if that was possible because Mr Moore just threatened his girl!

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Will boomed as he stood in front of her, ready to lay down his life for her.

Mr Moore didn't seem fazed by that threat. He just simply waved his staff at his star pupil. Will screamed as he was flipped onto the fake podium.

"WILL!" Leah exclaimed as she used her powers to jump onto the stage and immediately tended to her big brother.

Mr Moore waved his staff at Allie. She screamed as she was sent flying into the bags of props at stage left. She landed against them with a grunt of pain. Will and Leah couldn't help but watch in horror.

"ALLIE!" Will and Leah screamed.

"Come on, Allie," Miles coaxed as he helped her up.

"Miles, get Allie out of here. We'll join you in a minute," Leah promised you.

"I'm not leaving you and neither is Allie," Miles objected firmly.

They then began throwing the nearest objects at Mr Moore aka Mordred. Unfortunately, they just rebounded from his invisible shield. After a few tries, they just gave up. This guy is practically unstoppable!

"I guess I won't be getting that A," Miles remarked.

"Is that seriously all you care about now?" Leah asked rhetorically before she noticed a particular object and an idea formed inside her head, "ALLIE! The sword! Grab the sword!"

"What? Are you crazy?" was all Allie said as Miles was knocked down by Mordred's magic.

"Trust me. It'll save us all," Leah promised.

Those last words had pretty much clinched it for Allie. She grabbed the sword and pulled at it with all she had whilst being careful of her ribs. Once she pulled it out, she admired it for a moment before kneeling near Will and Leah, much to Will's displeasure. He wanted her to run while she still could.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Allie exclaimed.

"Allie, run! Please! Get out of here! Now!" Will pleaded.

"No! I'm not leaving you, Will," Allie responded firmly.

Mr Moore just cackled at Allie. But she stood her ground. Will couldn't help but be proud of her. She was fighting for them. That thought couldn't have made him happier and prouder.

"Do you really think a silly toy sword is going to stop me?" Mr Moore cackled before he went to hit her.

"No!" Will shouted as he went to take the blow himself.

But he couldn't for two reasons. First of all, Leah was holding him back with all her might. Second of all, the sword Allie was holding began glowing, much to everyone's surprise...except Leah's who just smiled knowingly. Allie was suddenly filled with naked fear. What was happening to her?

"What's happening?" Allie demanded.

"Any sword in the hands of Arthur becomes Excalibur," Miles recited.

"I knew it," Leah whispered.

"Knew what?" Will asked worriedly as he grabbed his little sister by her shoulders and shook her a little bit as he repeated his question, "Knew what, Leah?"

"No. It's not possible," Mr Moore denied.

"It was you all along, Allie. You're King Arthur," Miles announced.

"I…I am?" Allie stuttered.

"You are," Leah reassured her with a smile, "Just go for it, Allie. Let your heart guide you."

Allie then raised the still glowing sword and Mr Moore raised his staff. With a blinding flash, they weren't in the school theatre anymore. They were on a beach with rocks, crashing waves and a castle nearby: they're in Camelot. Allie, Will, Marco and everyone on the football team were wearing armour. Miles had on a long green cape and traditional clothing and was standing on one of the rocks. Leah was standing on the water completely unfazed by the waves in a satin blue flowing dress and a flower wreath on her head.

"She looks just like Mum," Will whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"I AM! I AM KING ARTHUR!" Allie cheered.

"ALLIE, BEHIND YOU!" Miles warned.

They all turned around and saw Mr Moore with his own knights thundering up towards them. Now was the time to fight for their lives. And everyone here knew that.

"Remember, Allie. Weapons and powers do not win a battle. Guidence of the heart does," Leah reminded her, "FOR CAMELOT!"

"FOR CAMELOT!" all the warriors chanted.

"FOLLOW ME, MEN!" Allie exclaimed.

Allie and her Knights began racing along the beach. Mr Moore was heading straight for them. Leah ran along the water with them. No way was she going to sit this one out. Besides, she's been itching to kick the old guy's butt since all this craziness started. Anyways, Mordred and Allie gained speed and left their followers as they rode towards each other. Once they were riding side-by-side (but in opposite directions, of course) Mr Moore used his magic to send Allie flying off her horse. Excalibur was sent flying in the air and where it will land, we don't know. Allie rolled on the ground once before landing flat on her back. No movement could be seen from her.

"ALLIE!" Will screamed as he went to tend to his girlfriend.

"Keep your head in the game, William!" Leah shouted from the choppy water.

With hesitation, Will took the advice his younger sister was offering him…although, he really didn't have that much of a choice because some of Mordred's followers began surrounding him ready to fight. With Allie, she stirred slightly but her eyes were wide open when Mr Moore stood over her and placed the staff in the sand inches from her head. They glared at each other as Allie stood to her feet. Next to her, Excalibur landed blade first in the sand. She immediately grabbed the sword and she and Mordred circled one another; weapons at the ready. Surrounding them were horses, knights fighting knights and Leah was watching on in worry. Suddenly, Morgan le Fey appeared in front of her.

"What are you? Chicken? Too scared to take me on?" Morgan tormented her.

"Bring it on, bitch," Leah challenged before she shot a spell at her and their 'little' magic war began.

"Impossible! I thought maybe you could be the Lady of the Lake. Maybe. But King Arthur? King Arthur can't be a girl!" Mr Moore scoffed in disbelief.

"And yet here we are," Allie retorted.

Mr Moore swung his staff at Allie who ducked in the nick of time. Mr Moore shot some spells at Allie but she either ducked or blocked them with Excalibur. He twirled his staff in his hand before setting it down and growling like a dragon. Allie was prepared for anything he could throw at her. He shot another spell at her and she blocked the spell with her mighty sword, Excalibur, once more. This time, it was Allie who tried to attack him. But each attempt was blocked by his staff which Mr Moore manouvred like a sword.

"Is that all you got?" Morgan screeched at Leah who was kneeling against the water clutching her bleeding side…which is something Will didn't fail to notice.

"LEAH!" Will shouted.

"I'M OK!" Leah responded before she noticed a knight approaching him from behind, "WILL, BEHIND YOU!"

Will turned around and began fighting the knights that surrounded him. Thankfully, he had his best friend with him. With one swipe of his sword, the knight Will was fighting fell to the ground dead. Lance got the same result with his knight. The two friends turned to each other and shared a smile. They had to admit. This was pretty fun.

"Maybe they were wrong. You're no Lady of the Lake," Morgan tormented.

Boy. That pissed Leah off to no end. As she stood up, water surrounded her, healing her side and giving her seemingly unlimited power. Suddenly, Morgan seemed to slink away in fear. After all, the Lady of the Lake is a powerful woman. Thus making her someone you do NOT want to mess with.

"Tachd!" Leah hissed. **(AN: That's actual Gaelic right there.)**

Before anyone could say what, Morgan was clutching her throat gasping for breath. She even knelt in the water. Beforelong, Morgan couldn't take the torture anymore.

"I…surrender," Morgan gasped.

"I thought you would," Leah smirked as she undid the charm, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help my brothers."

With Allie and Mr Moore, their epic battle continued. Mr Moore would try to strike Allie with his staff and she would always block his attempts. He shot a spell at her and she was barely able to block the incantation with Excalibur. To them, it seemed like they were the only ones at the beach fighting the ageless war of good versus evil. They didn't care that Marco was fighting one of Mr Moore's knights on his horse. They didn't know that Will was battling the numerous knights around him with some assistance from Leah and Marco who eventually came to help his siblings. They could only hear their grunts in determination and the clanging the staff and Excalibur made as they connected violently. He continued to shoot spells and she continued to block them. But there was one spell that Allie was struggling to block.

Marco, Will and Leah were now battling a knight each. Suddenly, Leah came up with an idea. She looked at her brothers and the three of them nodding at each other knowingly. Smirking, Leah placed her hands on top of the hands of her brothers who were holding their respective swords. They aimed them at the knights as Leah's hands and eyes began to glow brightly. Her whispers echoed as she hissed a Gaelic incantation. A beaming light shot from the swords and they knocked the knights down good. They then turned to Allie who was struggling to block the incantation. Suddenly, something struck Leah.

"ALLIE! THE STAFF!" Leah shouted to her before narrowly avoiding a sword swipe from another knight.

Allie caught on to what Leah was trying to tell her and yelled to Miles, "MILES! THE STAFF! IT'S YOURS!"

"To the owner of the staff, return. The evil hand that holds it, burn," Miles commanded.

The staff began to burn under Mordred's hand. It was enough for his eyes to widen and look at the staff before stopping the incantation and letting go of the staff while exclaiming in pain. Using Excalibur, Allie threw the staff up in the air.

"TAKE IT!" Allie and Leah screamed.

The staff magically flew back to its owner which happened to be Miles. When it was above him, he caught it and held it next to him. The staff transformed from an all-black staff with a dragon head to a green and gold staff with a lion head at Miles' hand. Miles just looked at it in amazement before continuing to observe the battle below.

"Whoa. Being Merlin rules!" Miles quipped.

Mr Moore began waving his hands and the sand blew in the wind he was creating around Allie. Will, Marco and Leah watched on worriedly in case Mr Moore tried to pull something on her. Allie barely managed to see anything through the black sand. With a growl, Mr Moore put an end to his magic trick and summoned his sword which was still in its little bag on his horse. He immediately caught it and began swinging at Allie. In the knick of time, Will, Marco and Leah blocked it with their own swords. Mr Moore just stopped and looked at the reincarnations of King Arthur, the Lady of the Lake and two Knights of the Round Table ready to take him on.

"Four against one…it hardly seems fair," Mr Moore remarked, "How about I even up the odds?"

"We defeated Morgan le Fey," Leah started.

"And many of your knights," Will finished.

"What else could you throw at us?" Marco scoffed.

With a snap of his fingers, Morgan le Fey and two of his knights stood ready to fight. While they were distracted, Mr Moore and Allie resumed their battle.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Marco muttered.

"Ladies first," Will gestured to his sister.

"Thank you," Leah thanked before turning to Morgan, "Manuto Sleepunus."

Within seconds, Morgan was on the ground fast asleep. Within seconds, Will and Marco swiped their swords at the knights and they fell to the sand dead. Allie kicked Mr Moore in the gut. But that didn't harm him...much. He swiped his sword at Allie, but she grabbed his sword and threw it into the air.

"Knockto," Leah muttered as she used her magic to knock Mr Moore to the ground.

Thankfully, Leah's little spell succeeded in assisting her best friend in this matter. Mr Moore went to get up, but Allie, Marco, Will and Leah stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," Allie threatened.

Thankfully, Mr Moore knew that he was beaten. So he just went back on the ground like a good boy. Allie, Will, Marco and Leah looked at each other and smiled. They did it. They won. They beat Mordred.

Suddenly, they were back in their regular attire and back inside the school theatre. Mr Moore was lying on the ground with Allie hovering above him with Excalibur aimed at his chest. Marco, Will and Leah were standing near each other as if they were holding swords ready to fight. Miles reappeared to still holding his magical Merlin staff.

"Looks like we succeeded, Your Highness," Leah remarked as she bowed at her friend.

"Leah, it's just me," Allie reminded her with a laugh.

"I know, but still!" Leah retorted with a grin.

"Hey! It's after hours! You're not supposed to be in here!" the security guard exclaimed as he raced towards them.

Discretely, Allie threw Excalibur at Miles. The sword turned back into a regular toy sword just before Miles caught it in his hand.

"Officer, arrest that girl. She brought a weapon to school; threatened the life of a school teacher!" Mr Moore said to the officer before muttering to Allie, "Good luck saving the world from juvy, Your Highness."

"I'm sorry, sir. You're saying that this girl was threatening you with a plastic sword?" the officer asked confusedly as he held up the toy sword Miles handed to him.

"No, no, you oaf. With a real sword. This is…," Mr Moore went to correct him before realising that it was indeed a toy sword and the five teenagers in the room were quietly laughing and smiling, "Alright. Now it's a plastic sword. But it was a real sword. She held it and it became WHOOSH! Excalibur! Because she is King Arthur and… Look! Who's the teacher here?"

"We just came in here to get some fake armour for the school mascot, officer," Allie laughed.

"Yeah. I have no idea what Mr Moore's talking about," Will agreed.

"And I'm a National Merit Scholar. I don't kidnap teachers. I suck up to them," Miles defended as Mr Moore threw the plastic sword to the ground in frustration.

"I don't even go to this school yet! The only reason I'm back here is to help Will, Allie and Marco after Will tripped and hit his head," Leah lied.

"And I just came because Will forgot his helmet," Marco added as he held up said helmet, which Will took greatfully.

"Wagner, shouldn't you be out on the field?" the security guard questioned.

"Yes, sir. I should be," Will responded.

"Well get out there and get us to state!" the security guard demanded.

"I really need to take you out on a real date," Will remarked.

"Yeah. Later. Right now you have a game to win," Allie reminded him before gently slapping his chest, "Go!"

Will quickly pulled Allie close and kissed her before pulling away and heading towards the door…until a particular sight stopped him. And that sight was Miles and Leah gazing at each other lovingly before kissing each other tenderly.

"Something you two wanna tell me?" Will asked knowingly.

"About time you guys got together!" Allie cheered.

"Allie, Leah and I have been dating since freshman year," Miles laughed.

"Say what now?" Will and Marco demanded as they prepared to go all overprotective brother mode.

"Will, Allie, you guys might have the secret meetings down and Jen and Lance might have the whole acting-like-nothing's-going-on thing down. But Miles and I have mastered everything there is to know about the secret affair; from the secret glances to the secret dates," Leah explained, "Now get lost, Will. You have to get us to State!"

Will smiled and kissed Allie again and muttered 'I love you so much.' Taking the opportunity, Mr Moore lunged at Allie but the security guard held him back. Leah and Marco even stepped forward ready to protect her when necessary.

"OK! OK! Come on!" the security guard said.

"No! No!" Mr Moore began resisting.

"The looney bin's gonna love this nutbar!" the security guard remarked as he dragged Mr Moore away.

"No! Let me go! I have to destroy her! It's my destiny! IT'S MY DESTINY!" Mr Moore's cries faded away as he was dragged away from the school theatre.

"We did it. We stopped Mordred," Allie stated, "Oh, I just thought of something."

"What?" Leah replied.

"What if this is just one of my crazy King Arthur dreams and in two minutes, I wake up in my bedroom?" Allie asked nervously.

"It's not a dream, Allie. You're King Arthur, Leah's the Lady of the Lake and I'm Merlin," Miles reassured her, "Check this out."

Just by looking at it and holding it diagonally, the staff in his hand shrunk and transformed into a very stylish pen. Leah and Allie laughed and stared at him in amazement.

"Cool, huh?" Miles said.

"Very cool," Leah agreed as she wrapped an arm around Miles' waist and Miles slung an arm over her shoulders.

The three of them began to leave the school theatre and to support Will at his football game. But something stopped the three of them. And that 'something' was actually a someone. And that someone was Marco.

"Wait!" Marco called to them before bowing, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Oh wow. That's…um. You know, the bowing's gonna take some getting used to," Allie remarked.

The four of them just looked normal as they left the school auditorium and headed towards the football field.

"_It's timeout for the Knights as Will Wagner comes back in as quarterback trailing with just 12 seconds on the clock._"

"Ready! Blast! 26 on 1!" Will told his teammates.

"KNIGHTS! THAT'S RIGHT! COME ON, TEAM! LET'S FIGHT!" the cheerleaders chanted.

"Tori!" Allie called as she approached her friend, "What did we miss?"

"There's 12 seconds left on the clock. The Knights managed to make up some ground. But we really need Will's gameplay," Tori explained.

"Thanks," Allie thanked as she, Leah and Miles raced to their seats.

"WHOO! GO WILL!" the girls screamed.

"I don't understand it. The eclipse came and went. No Arthur, no Mordred, no epic battle," Mrs Pennington pouted.

"I told you not to get your hopes up," Mr Pennington reminded her.

"But I was so sure it was Will!" Mrs Pennington moaned.

"I know. You even had me believing there for a second," Mr Pennington laughed.

"I guess we'll never find Arthur," Mrs Pennington sighed.

"5, 6, 7, 8," Jen counted.

"TOUCHDOWN! TOUCHDOWN! WE WANT A TOUCHDOWN!" the cheerleaders chanted.

"Ready! Down! Set! Hut!" Will called.

The players started going at each other as Will began racing down the field with the ball eager to make the touchdown with the limited time he had left. He avoided many hurdles that came across his way. He's gonna do it!

"_Wagner drops back, fakes left. Here comes a tackle! And oh my! Wagner just hurdles right over it! Look at that speed! He's going for the block! But no one can touch Wagner now! He's going to do it! …Touchdown, Knights!_"

"HE DID IT!" Allie and Leah squealed as they jumped up and down and embraced each other as the crowd went wild.

"YEAH!" the coach cheered.

"_They've defeated the Dragons 36 to 35! They're going to state!_"

"WE'RE GOING TO STATE!" Lance proclaimed as he and his fellow football members begans surrounding Will.

Mr and Mrs Pennington just kissed and snuggled against one another. Hey! If you wanna do that, DO IT AT HOME! Not at a football game where you can embarrass your only daughter! Speaking of which, all of the students at Avalon High began racing down the stands and pouring onto the football field. The football team hoisted Will onto their shoulders in victory.

"KNIGHTS! KNIGHTS! KNIGHTS!" they all chanted.

Marco watched on from a distance. He was happy that he had patched things up with his stepsiblings and their friends. Now he was finally content. Smiling, he walked away so he could let his stepbrother have his moment.

"They're treating him like he's King Arthur!" Miles stated.

"They have no idea!" Leah laughed as they stopped at the centre of the field.

"It's OK. I feel like I'm up there with him," Allie reassured her dear friends.

Will was finally let down and he immediately raced towards Leah, Allie and Miles. Lance and Jen stayed with the cheerleaders and the football team. They even kissed one another. Hey! Will knows about their relationship now and even gave them his blessing! They were in the all-clear to do so now. Just like Will and Allie are in the all-clear to show their love as well.

"Congradulations, man," Miles commented as he and Will shared a man-hug.

"Thanks, dude," Will responded as he broke off the hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Leah gushed as she embraced her big brother.

"You never did stop believing in me," Will said as he held her tightly.

"I'm not the only one," Leah laughed as she broke the hug and gestured towards Allie.

Will and Allie didn't need to say anything to each other. It was written in their eyes. With a confirming nod, Will reached behind Allie's neck and undid the necklace which had Will's class ring. This caught everyone's attention. They continued celebrating but they watched them as well. But Will and Allie ignored the thousand of eyes staring at them. He let the ring fall onto his palm and he held her hand as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Allison Isabella Pennington, will you do me the honour of wearing this ring?" Wil asked.

Everyone stopped and held their breath. Even though they knew her answer, they just had to watch very silently.

"Yes," Allie responded whilst nodding eagerly.

Will smiled as he gathured her in his arms and twirled her around the football field as everyone cheered for them. Once he set her down, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her senseless. Their kiss was much like their very first kiss that was shared by their tree in the park. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"Wait. If you're the reincarnation of King Arthur, what does that make me?" Will asked nervously.

Allie just grinned at him and kissed him again. He pulled her closer and kissed her harder. But then she pulled away. But their foreheads were still touching gingerly.

"My knight in shining armour," Allie said to him.

Laughing a little like 6-year-olds the whole way, Will and Allie ran to Will's car and drove away from the school. After all, they wanted to enjoy their alone time. They knew they wouldn't be able to get that much alone time now since they have announced their feelings for each other. Will drove the two of them to their special spot in the forest at the park before they climbed out and climbed their special tree.

"I can't believe how much has changed," Allie gushed.

"I mean, two weeks ago, we were just virtual strangers living normal lives. Now, we're together and we just found out we're reincarnations of King Arthur and his court," Will added.

"Not to mention you just took us to state," Allie threw in.

"I'll celebrate that tomorrow. I've got better plans," Will shrugged as he moved over to Allie's branch and kissed her with all he had.

"Everything's gonna be different now, isn't it?" Allie asked after he let her up for air.

"Baby, everything changed when I first met you," Will retorted before silencing her with a kiss.

"Hey! Can you guys stop making out for five minutes so we can come up?" they heard someone call below them.

They jumped apart slightly and looked down as they saw Jen, Lance, Marco, Miles and Leah looking up at them from the foot of the tree. Immediately, Will and Allie moved to the branch Will occupied before he went over to kiss Allie so their friends could join them. Will leant against the trunk with his arms wrapped around Allie's shoulders as she settled herself between his legs. Miles and Leah occupied the branch in front of them and Marco, Jen and Lance occupied the branch above them.

"Wow. The view here's amazing!" Lance exclaimed.

"Because you can see the Dairy Queen on the highway from here?" Leah, Will and Marco laughed.

"Shuddup," Lance grumbled.

"Aw, poor Lance," Allie cooed as she pinched his cheek.

"Hey! Boyfriend right here!" Will teased.

"Oh! I won the bets! Boys, you know what to do! Cough it up!" Leah demanded as she held up her hands, earning groans from Marco, Miles and Lance as they each slapped $20 into her waiting hands.

"What were the bets about?" Jen asked.

"Well, with Lance, it was that Will and Allie would hook up BEFORE Will and Jen broke up. With Miles, it was that nobody would be able to figure out that the two of us were together the whole time. And with Marco, it was that Allie was the reincarnation of King Arthur instead of Will," Leah explained.

"YOU BET ON US?" Will and Allie boomed at Leah and Lance.

"Hey! You guys had chemistry from the beginning!" Lance defended.

"He does have a point, you know," Leah agreed with an eager nod.

"We're gonna be the best of friends, aren't we?" Jen asked as she held out her hand.

"Amen to that, sister!" Allie agreed as placed her hand on top of Jen's.

"Hell to the yeah!" Leah exclaimed as her hand joined the pile.

"No way with the hand pile. That's girl stuff!" the boys denied.

"Will, Lance, you do that with the football team," Jen reminded her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend.

"That's different!" Will and Lance defended.

"I can always go around Avalon High saying you're wimps," Leah sing-songed.

"I'm in," Miles decided as he placed his hand on top of Leah's.

"Who said it was girl stuff?" Lance scoffed as he placed his hand in the pile.

"Yeah," Will agreed as he joined the pile as well.

"Come on, Marco. We're all friends here," Allie reassured him.

"Why not? I actually like you guys," Marco confessed as he finally joined the pile.

"Actually, guys, I think we're more than friends. I think we're like a family," Allie voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah! We're practically siblings!" Leah agreed.

"A family away from our families," Jen sighed.

"Well, aside from Allie, I love you guys like siblings," Will admitted.

"Amen to that, brother!" Lance agreed.

"I guess I can get used to this," Miles grumbled.

"Meh. I love you guys too much," Marco proclaimed.

"OK, guys. Camelot on three," Allie instructed, "One, two, three."

"CAMELOT!" the seven of them exclaimed as they threw their hands into the air.

"Come on, guys. Let's head to the Dairy Queen," Leah suggested.

"Post-game ice cream on me and Lance," Will announced.

"After all, we do have a victory to celebrate," Lance stated.

"Two, in fact," Jen corrected.

"Come on! Let's go!" Marco exclaimed as they jumped down from the tree and raced to the Dairy Queen.

The following Monday…

"Hey, Marco. Come eat with us," Allie invited Marco who was hesitent about joining them.

As he sat down, everything changed. They weren't in the cafeteria at Avalon High anymore. The table and chairs were made of wood. And their outfits were different too. They were in Camelot. To be specific, at the round table in King Arthur's castle. Miles was wearing Merlin's robe and had his staff, Leah was in her satin blue flowing dress with her own staff and her hair down and straight, Jen was wearing a red, white and gold dress with her hair in a side braid, the boys were wearing their armour and Allie was wearing her armour too. The only differences being that she had a long red cape tied to her neck and she had a gold crown on her head.

_You've waited long enough.  
__Thought it out and now it's time to embrace it.  
__Show what you're made of. It's in your hands.  
__Your chance to take it._

Allie stood up and placed Excalibur at the centre of the table. Everyone stood up when she did. The knights placed their swords at the centre of the table as well. Jen just stood there with her hands clasped in front of her. Miles and Leah held their staffs and each other's hands as they all smiled at each other.

_Destiny's everything you're made of.  
__Hiding behind what you're most afraid of.  
__Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground.  
__Where destiny is found!_

Allie was riding her horse along the beach at Camelot. Her long blonde curls flowed from her helmet with the ocean breeze. She felt like a reincarnated king. She felt…free.

_When you run around in circles! (Trying to find where you fit!)  
__Looking for a way that you can turn! (Hope means you're winning!)  
__No matter what, just take control!  
__Cause when you're gone, nobody knows your destiny!_

_Destiny's everything you're made of!  
Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!  
__Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!  
__Where destiny is found! (My, my, my, my)  
__My destiny is found! (My, my, my, my)  
__Hey! Hey!_

_My destiny is found…  
_

* * *

**Yes. I included **_**Destiny**_** by Play at the end of the chapter. I couldn't help it! It's the movie's theme song, after all!**

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the conclusion to **_**Faithfulness**_**. I have to admit. This was pretty fun to write. It's nice to be able to throw in your own characters, events and thoughts into a book, a movie or a show. After all, isn't that what writing fanfiction is all about?**

**Time for the review replies!**

**XxsharpeifanxX: **_**i must say i love this story. Its a different taje and its interesting.**_

**I'm glad you love this story. I just wrote it to try something different and to be able to put my own thoughts, characters and events in the actual film. Thans for the review!**

**halogirl810: **_**Can't wait for the next chapter! :D It's really good and interesting!**_

**Don't worry. You don't have to wait anymore. I'm glad you like it and find it interesting. I aim to please. Thanks for the review! Nice penname, by the way.**

**mayababes: **_**it was veeerrrrryyy good. i enjoyed every moment of it. hope you put up the next chapter soon. i totally love you as a writer.**_

**I'm glad you're enjoying every moment of it. Wow. You love me as a writer? Thanks for the review and making me feel loved!**

**That final part was for all you guys as well. You guys are making me feel loved even if you just click on one of my stories and only read part of it. It means so much to me because you have actually taken the time to read my stories.**

**OK. Now guys, before I depart, I would like to make a request to you all. In your reviews, can you please state whether or not if you want me to add an extra chapter or two. If so, how many and what would you like to see in them. For example, you could say that you want me to add another two chapters and you want me to have one where Will and Allie are getting married and the other one where Will and Allie are welcoming their first child to the world.**

**And that's all I want you to add! OH! If you have any story requests for me, you can add them to your reviews as well or you can PM your requests to me. Oh! And I'm registered as a beta reader as well. So if you want me to check out any of your stories for spelling and grammer and stuff like that, just give me a shout-out and I'll see what I can do.**

**And alas, I must leave you. I do have other stories I wish to work on. I do hope you want me to add a few more chapters to this. This would have to be one of my favourite stories here.**

**BYE, EVERYONE!**


End file.
